It's a LoveHate Relationship, Right?
by Summer Blooms
Summary: Kyohei and Sunako don't realize that they are in love with each other, as always, when a new guy befriends Sunako. How will Kyohei react to this?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope you like it! Please rate and review!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 1

"Sunako! Where's the food?" Kyohei screamed towards the kitchen, as per usual.

"Make it yourself! I'm not your cooking slave, you creature of light!" Sunako responded with her usual yell.

"Make me fried shrimp! I'm hungry!" The ever hungry creature of light yelled in response, while walking toward the kitchen.

"NO!" Sunako screamed, turning around with a deadly looking knife in her hand.

Kyohei walked in at that moment and almost considered leaving, but decided to go further into the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't kill him.

"_Why does he always come in here? I always threaten him with death, but he just keeps coming back! But, killing him would be fun…even if I only convinced him I was going to…" _Sunako thought darkly.

She then continued chopping carrots while Kyohei walked closer, seeing the carrots on the cutting board.

"Hey! You know I hate carrots! Don't put them in!" Kyohei whined.

"No, I'm going to put these in, and you're going to enjoy it." Sunako stated with obvious joy.

"Oh, you never know when the food you hate is the only food that's safe to eat." Sunako hinted ominously.

"What do you mean by that? I eat plenty of your cooking without carrots in it and I'm still alive! " A confused Kyohei retorted.

"Oh, but things can change…" Sunako said darkly as she looked directly into Kyohei's amber eyes.

A nosebleed promptly followed, destroying the ominous air she had just created. Kyohei slung her over his shoulder, like he always did when Sunako fainted from her nosebleeds, took her up to her room, and placed her under her covers. He did this almost every day, and seeing a sleeping Sunako always made him calm down from whatever fight they had just had.

"_I do this every day, but nothing ever happens. Wait, what do I mean, _nothing ever happens_? We're just friends – no, not even that, maybe just sparring partners? I'm pretty sure she hates me, but we always save each other when the time comes. This is so confusing, I'm hungry now. Damn her for not making me any food. But she does look nice when she's sleeping. What am I thinking? This is just because I carry her up here every day." _Kyohei thought whileputting her covers over her.

He left after this with a slightly confused angered face and turned to go to the kitchen in search of food.

"What's that face for? Are you finally beginning to realize your feelings for Sunako?" Ranmaru asked playfully.

"Hell no! I'm just hungry and pissed off because she didn't make us any dinner." Kyohei replied to the daily question.

"Sure, your stomach's empty, not your heart." Ranmaru emotionally said with a flourish of his arm.

"I'm getting something to eat now. I'm tired of this conversation." Kyohei said on his way to the kitchen.

Kyohei finally managed to reach the kitchen, and reached for some of last night's leftovers, when he remembered what Sunako had earlier, _"Oh, but things can change…"_

Kyohei then put the leftovers back in the fridge, and picked out some ramen. He then remembered what else she said, _"You never know when the food you hate is the only food that's safe."_

He then put the ramen back, fearing she had poisoned everything except the carrots, and slinked off to the living room to sulk. In the living room, he stared at the ceiling, thinking how hungry he was, but not daring to get up and eat for fear of poisoning. Eventually his thoughts drifted to Sunako, and her mesmerizing purple eyes. He thought of her silky black hair, like a curtain of darkness covering her face, her pale skin, like the moon illuminating the night, and her eyes, the stunning amethysts waiting for him in the sky, calling him to them, just waiting to be seen. He then thought about a dark princess dancing in the courtyard below the moon, and saw a blonde prince in white walking toward to her in the moonlight. The princess looked up at him and stopped dancing, walking towards the only light in her kingdom of darkness. The only light brilliant enough to make her stop and stare in wonder. He walked towards this beautiful creature of the night and stood before her, not wanting to move any further, afraid that she would disappear if he touched her. She then stepped forward, curiously, and touched his arm to make sure he was real. Sure enough, this handsome creature of light was real, and he was illuminating her world, letting her see the leaves on the trees, and the colors of the flowers around her feet. Knowing that this dark lady wouldn't disappear, the prince moved closer, and lowered his head to hers, entranced by her amethyst eyes, pulling him closer like a dazzling black hole. The princess raised her head to his, seeing his amber eyes glowing with passion. They made her feel warm and safe, like she was bathing in sunlight. She wasn't sure if she liked this feeling, but something told her to keep moving her lips closer to his. Closer, close enough for him to brush his lips against hers. Then the white prince kissed this mysterious princess of darkness, and felt a kind of warmth he had never felt before. He kissed her more passionately, and opened his eyes to see her sparkling violet eyes wide open in surprise.

"Kyohei! Kyohei! Wake up! We're going to get dinner!" Takenaga yelled at the dreaming creature of light.

"What? I was having a good dream…" A half asleep Kyohei responded with one eye cracked open.

"A good dream? Was it about Sunako?" Ranmaru asked hopefully.

Kyohei realized what he had just said and punched Ramaru in the gut.

"No! It was about fried shrimp! Now let's go get some food! I'm starving!" Kyohei yelled as he got up off the couch and walked over to the door.

"Okay, but we need to go a convenience store or somewhere cheap, because none of us have much money." Takenaga stated.

"Sure. Let's just go eat!" A now very hungry Kyohei responded.

"_What was that dream about? The girl looked like Sunako, but she was so lady like, it couldn't have been her. But the guy looked like me. I could never be someone like that though, I'm too rough and forward for that. And that kiss! It felt so real, and the surroundings were just like what I'd picture Sunako living in if she was a princess. Why am I thinking about her as a princess? She could never be one, and I could never be a prince, so why am I thinking this way? That kiss felt so real though…"_ Kyohei was lost in thought and almost ran into a vendor selling carrots.

"Hey, Kyohei! Watch where you're going! You almost ran into that guy!" Yuki pointed out, at the brink of crying.

"What? Oh, uh, sorry." Kyohei muttered, still thinking about the dream he just had.

"Ranmaru, do you think Kyohei is acting weird? He seems out of it." Takenaga asked, suspecting something was wrong.

"Oh, him? He's just in love with Sunako, but won't admit it. I thought everyone knew that." Ranmaru pointed out.

"No, we all knew that. It's just that he looks like he's actually thinking." Takenaga told Ranmaru, not believing that Kyohei could actually think seriously.

"Hmmm…now that you mention it, it does look like he's thinking. That's new." Ranmaru stated.

"HEY! Stop talking about me when I'm right here!" Kyohei angrily yelled at all three boys.

"You're just mad we know what you were thinking about." Ranmaru said to Kyohei.

"Well if you know what I thinking about, tell me!" Kyohei said, daring them to do exactly that.

"You were thinking of Sunako! It was probably a romantic fantasy that involved a prince and princess." Ranmaru said dramatically, waving his hands in the air for effect.

Kyohei was stunned for a second. Ranmaru had known exactly what he was thinking, whether he was joking or not. He blushed slightly, then realized that Ranmaru had just spoken to him.

"I was not!" was all Kyohei could say at that moment without saying what was really on his mind.

"Well, what were you thinking?" Ranmaru teased.

"Uh, um, I was just thinking how hungry I was. When are we going to get there?" Kyohei stammered.

"It's just around the corner. You know none of us believe your story, right?" Takenaga said, hoping Kyohei would tell them what he was really thinking.

"He really was fantasizing about Sunako! I saw him blush!" Ranmaru almost screamed to the entire shopping arcade.

"I didn't blush! I was thinking about a dream, yeah, but it wasn't about Sunako! It was about an eggplant and some shrimp!" Kyohei yelled in defense, making up his dream on the spot.

"Huh. I guess he was just thinking about how strange his dream was." Yuki said, disappointed.

"_Thank God dreams can be random. They actually believed it!"_ Kyohei thought, barely suppressing a sigh of relief.

Ranmaru was squinting at Kyohei, seeing through his lie. He knew Kyohei was thinking about Sunako, but couldn't get him to admit it in front of anybody. His romantic mind began thinking of different scenarios to get them to realize their feelings for each other.

"Finally! Food! Let's eat!" Kyohei yelled as he ran into the convenience store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Please rate and review! **

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 2

As the four boys were heading home from their meal, they saw Sunako with a boy.

"What's she doing? She never comes out unless she's getting food!" Kyohei shouted.

"Is someone jealous?" Ranmaru asked teasingly.

"No! I'm just curious why she suddenly decided to talk to people." Kyohei said defensively.

"Uh huh, sure… but I do wonder who she's talking to." Ranmaru stated.

"He looks like he's known Sunako before this." Takenaga observed.

"What? Sunako had friends before us?" Kyohei asked, bewildered.

"Yeah. She was totally different before we met her. Before that guy called her…what he did." Yuki pointed out.

"Are you really that in love with Sunako that you don't remember that she had a life before us?" Ranmaru asked teasingly.

"No! I just forgot; that's all!" Kyohei yelled, barely repressing the urge to punch Ranmaru.

Sunako heard Kyohei's perfect voice and turned around to see none other than Kyohei glaring at the rest of his friends. She turned back to the guy she was talking to and said,

"Excuse me, but I have to go home now, I'll see you here tomorrow?"

"Sure! I love to coming to shopping arcades like this." The mysterious guy said.

"Okay, I'll see you here tomorrow then, Kirashi." Sunako said as she started walking home, away from her arguing friends.

"Hey, where's Sunako going? I thought she would come over and yell at us for spying on her." Yuki said.

"But we weren't spying on her." Kyohei said, confused.

"We weren't, but she doesn't know that. She probably didn't want her friend knowing that she lived with us." Takenaga observed, correct as usual.

The four boys started on their way home, closing the distance between Sunako and themselves.

"Hey, Nakahara! Who was that guy you were just talking to?" The tactless Kyohei bellowed at Sunako.

"I don't have to introduce you to everyone I know!" Sunako snapped back.

"Sunako, we just want to know who you were talking to. It's not every day we see you talking to a guy who isn't us." Ranmaru said in his usual dramatic manner.

"Yeah, Sunako, we're just curious who your friend is. He looked really nice!" Yuki added.

"Is it really that wrong to wonder who your other friends are, Sunako?" Takenaga reasoned in the way he knew Sunako couldn't avoid.

"Well, if you must know, I met him last week when I was shopping for groceries. He bumped into me and I must have knocked his book out of his hands. I noticed the book he was reading was one of my favorite horror novels, and I gave him his book back. We talked about the book while I was shopping and it was fun. A few days later, I bumped into him again, but this time he had a new horror novel for me. I read it and told him about it the next time I saw him. Yesterday, we talked about movies, and today we were talking about medieval torture devices. I'm going to see him tomorrow and he's going to show me this new Halloween emporium near here. Happy?" Sunako grudgingly explained, knowing she would just have to tell them later after hours of nagging.

"Have you really been grocery shopping all these times?" Kyohei asked in wonder.

"Most of the times, yes. But this week, I've come just to talk to him about horror stuff." Sunako said with a smile that showed how happy she was to have a friend who loved blood and gore as much as she did.

"So you really like this guy, right?" Ranmaru asked curiously.

"What? Oh yeah, he's really nice. It's so good to have a friend who loves the same things I do." Sunako said with that same smile, completely missing the point of the question.

Behind Yuki, Kyohei clenched his fists.

"_How could she like someone she just met so much? I've been living with her for two years! And yet we always get into fights! Why can't I just be more like this guy?"_

That last thought troubled Kyohei. He had never wished to be like someone else for anyone but himself before. He usually just wished he didn't attract so much attention; maybe then he would have an easier time holding down a job.

"Well, if you like this guy so much, you don't have to bother coming home." Kyohei said flatly, and with that, he turned and stalked away silently.

"What…just happened?" Sunako asked, confused by Kyohei's actions.

Everyone else knew why Kyohei had run off, except Kyohei himself.

"_Why does that guy bug me so much? Is it because he can talk to her easily without getting punched? Does he not think about food all the time? Maybe it's because he likes all the same things Sunako does, so he's closer to her than I am? Gah! Why am I so angry and confused about all of this? It's not like I like her or anything, she just cooks my food. The best fried shrimp I've ever tasted, but still. Does living with someone make you like them?_ _Takenaga, Ranmaru, Yuki and I have become closer, but that's because we're friends who've been through everything together."_

And at that moment, he realized that that was exactly what happened with Sunako. They had been through everything together, sometimes even without everyone else. Possessions, kidnappers, flooding basements, you name it, they had been in that situation; whether they were with the others or not.

"_She's my friend. Just like everyone else, we've been through everything together. Wow, so why am I so bothered by her finding another friend? Is it just because he hasn't been through the same things as us? Because he can't even begin to relate to what we've been through? Yeah, that must be it. He can't understand what we've gone through to get to this point. He doesn't know that she used to hide in her room and only come out to cook dinner; but only with our begging. He doesn't know about her constant nosebleeds that could kill her at any moment."_

Just when he thought that this guy wasn't handsome enough to make get a nosebleed, he also thought about a dead Sunako. A lifeless corpse, unlike Josephine the skeleton, who he occasionally talked to, she would just be a body; a pallid package of skin and bones with black hair and lifeless purple eyes. That one thought that began to make him feel better, also crushed him and made him want to cover his face so his friend Sunako wouldn't die. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he thought of a life with no Sunako.

"_Why am I crying? She's just a friend who's made my life more interesting, that's all. You cry for friends right?"_

He thought about what he would do if Takenaga, Ranmaru, or Yuki died, and the response was still tears, but not the same type. He briefly wondered why that was and decided he needed to stop thinking about depressing things and head home, regardless of whether she was there or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's me again! Here's Chapter 3!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 3

"_Why do those guys always have to know what I'm doing? I can take care of myself. Maybe they're just making sure I don't do anything to screw up their chances of getting free rent."_ Sunako thought.

But she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that that wasn't true. She popped one of her new horror movies into the DVD player and started a marathon of blood, guts, and gore.

"_Ahhh…This is what it should be like; darkness and blood everywhere, punctuated by the screams of tortured people."_ Sunako thought blissfully, when she realized that maybe Kirashi would like this as well.

"_I wonder if Kirashi likes this kind of room as well. Well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow. I could invite him over to see my room. But I'd have to do it without the radiant creatures knowing. Who knows what could happen if they ran into each other."_

And with that thought, Sunako resumed watching her movie, and fell asleep to the sounds of bloody murder. In the morning, she got rudely awakened by a hungry Kyohei demanding breakfast.

"Hey! Nakahara! Make me some breakfast!" Kyohei yelled into her room.

"What? Oh it's you. Make it yourself." A sleepy Sunako replied.

"No! We all know Yuki can't cook! Last time he cooked, we all got poisoned by those mushrooms!" Kyohei argued.

"For your information, I cooked those mushrooms. Yuki just brought them home." A now fully awake, and slightly irritated Sunako said in response.

"_Oh, crap. I forgot about that."_ Kyohei remembered.

"Well it's not my fault if he brought the wrong mushrooms! Just make us some food, I'm starving!" Kyohei yelled back.

"No. You can just fend for yourself today. I'm going to meet Kirashi." Sunako replied, walking over to her closet for a change of clothes.

"Who is this Kirashi? Is he the guy you were talking to yesterday?" Kyohei interrogated.

"Yes, he is. He's my friend and I'm going to go talk to him in a little bit. Now get out of my room so I can get dressed." Sunako said, resisting the urge to kick him upside the head.

"Fine, but just know that I don't care what you do. I don't know why I keep saving you all the time." Kyohei testily said, then stiffened at his last comment.

Sunako stopped in her tracks and replied, " Well I don't know why _I _keep rescuing_ you_ from all the people who like to kidnap you." Sunako snapped back, heavily stressing the "I" and "you" to get her point across.

"_He really regrets saving me all those times? He hates me that much?"_ Sunako thought with a pain in her chest.

"_Shit. I didn't mean that. Does she really regret those times too? Or was she just saying that to make me feel bad? Does she actually hate me? Does she even think of us as friends?" _Kyohei thought with regret.

"Well, I'm going now. I'll let you get dressed in peace. Have fun with Kirashi." Kyohei said with a twinge of regret in his voice as he walked out of the darkness and into the light filled hallway.

"_Maybe she really does hate me. I would if she treated me the way I treat her."_ Kyohei thought miserably, skulking down the hallway toward the kitchen in search of breakfast.

He picked up a toaster waffle and put in the toaster, then went to pour himself a glass of juice.

"_You never know when the food you hate is the only food that's safe."_ Kyohei remembered as he poured the juice into his glass.

"_Crap. Did she really poison everything except the carrots? I can kind of believe that would happen, but what about everyone else? She wouldn't kill everyone else, right?"_ Kyohei thought nervously, walking into the living room instead.

After lying on the couch for a few minutes, Kyohei asked Takenaga if he thought Sunako would poison their food.

"Why do you think that? Did she threaten you with poisoned food?" Takenaga inquired jokingly.

"Yeah she did. She said you never know when the food that's safe is the food you hate." Kyohei replied nervously.

"You know she wouldn't go through all the trouble to poison every single edible thing in this mansion except the carrots. We all know she'll do anything to get what she wants, but I don't think she wants us dead. She didn't tell any of us that the only food safe to eat was the carrots, so why would the food be poisoned? She's probably just trying to mess with your mind." Takenaga logically reasoned.

"Hmmm, that does make sense. Well she's not making us breakfast anyways, since she's going out with her new friend, Kirashi today." Kyohei said, jealousy coloring his tone.

"Someone's jealous! You want to be able to go out with Sunako, don't you, Kyohei?" Ranmaru joked.

"No! Why would I be jealous? I don't even like her! She's a creepy, murderous girl! Let her have her fun with that Kirashi guy, I don't care!" Kyohei yelled in denial.

But everyone, including Kyohei, knew it was a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Another chapter is up and ready to read!**

**I don't own Wallflower, I just like writing fan fictions!**

Chapter 4

"Hey, Sunako! Are you going to go meet your friend now?" Yuki asked from the living room.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm going to go meet Kirashi at the shopping arcade now. You can take care yourselves for a day, right?" Sunako answered.

"Yes, we can, if Yuki doesn't cook and Kyohei doesn't destroy the mansion in a fit of jealousy." Ranmaru said with his usual dramatic air.

Sunako blushed slightly at this, then hurried out the door and headed to shopping arcade and Kirashi.

"_Destroy the mansion in a fit of jealousy? That creature of light likes me? Maybe I was wrong about him."_ Sunako thought, not knowing she was walking straight into Kirashi.

"Oomph! We have a habit of running into each other, don't we?" Kirashi asked, laughing.

"What? Oh yeah, we do, I guess." Sunako responded, still dazed from her thoughts.

"Is there something bugging you? You look like you were just lost in thought." Kirashi asked, concerned for his friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's go to that Halloween emporium you told me about." Sunako said with smile.

"That smile isn't very convincing. I have something that might cheer you up, though!" Kirashi offered, hoping to coax a genuine smile out of his friend.

He then handed her a tiny skull on a rusty looking keychain. Sunako smiled widely and lunged toward the tiny skull.

"I knew you'd like this! I found it in a box of stuff in my room, and thought you'd like it." Kirashi said while laughing and dropped it into her hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful! The rust really adds to it!" Sunako said gleefully.

"Good, there's the smile I know! The Halloween emporium is this way." Kirashi said happily.

The two headed for the train station and boarded the train to Harajuku.

"We're going to Harajuku?" Sunako asked, nerves edging into her tone. _"Last time I was there, we had to wear these ridiculous disguises and they still got mobbed. I wonder if it will be different this time, without the radiant creatures."_

"What's wrong with Harajuku? Did something happen the last time you were there?" Kirashi asked, wondering what could possibly have happened to make her dislike the city.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't like crowded places." Sunako said, and immediately thought of how Kyohei hated crowds as well.

When they got to Harajuku, Kirashi led the way to the Horror House, the Halloween emporium he had been talking about.

"Wow! This place is amazing! The cobwebs spun perfectly in the corners, the blood dripping down the walls, the darkness; this store is perfect!" Sunako exclaimed with joy.

"I knew you'd like this store! I'm just amazed at you've never been here before, since you've already been to Harajuku." Kirashi noted, enjoying how happy he had made Sunako.

"Well, the last time I was here, I was dragged around to different stores by my friends." Sunako explained, remembering the delicious crepes she had gotten with Kyohei.

"Let's look around! I'm sure we can spend the entire day here, and more!" Kirashi said excitedly, going toward a display of bloody mannequins.

"There's a friend for Josephine!" Sunako squealed in delight.

"Who's Josephine? And who's her friend going to be?" Kirashi asked as he walked over to where Sunako was drooling over skeletons.

"Josephine is one my best friends! She's a skeleton, and James here would be perfect for her!" Sunako explained with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, Josephine's a skeleton, this makes sense. Well, wouldn't she like this as well?" Kirashi said, holding a blood red boa.

"Ooh! She would love that!" Sunako squealed as she ran toward the boa.

Kirashi held the boa in the air, teasingly away from Sunako. This was the most fun he had had before he had met Sunako. She always had a way of making him laugh. He admired her as she was looking through the skeletons, picking out just the one who would be perfect for her Josephine. The way she lit up the entire store with her enthusiasm and love for horror made him sigh in happiness. Lost in his thoughts of Sunako, he didn't realize that she had stopped looking at the displays and was now curiously looking at him.

"Why are you staring at me with that silly smile on your face?" She asked, making Kirashi blush at his actions.

"What? Oh, I was just admiring your love for horror." Kirashi recovered, and when he was looking into her eyes, he realized how hypnotic they were in there strange violet color.

"Oh, ok then. Are you hungry? We can go get something to eat." Sunako suggested.

"Yeah, let's go get crepes at that stand over there. I hear they're delicious!" Kirashi added.

Remembering how she and Kyohei had loved the crepes from that stand, she politely declined, not entirely sure of why she had rejected Kirashi's suggestion.

"Oh, well we could go over to that restaurant over there." Kirashi suggested again.

"Ok, let's do that. I'm actually pretty hungry now." Sunako agreed.

As they ordered their meals, Sunako noticed how Kirashi ordered fried shrimp, just like Kyohei would have done.

"_Why do I keep thinking of that creature of light? It's not like I like him or anything. He's just an annoying, rough, ever hungry guy who always saves me when I need it. But apparently he regrets doing that, so I don't think he even likes me anyway."_ Sunako thought as she munched on her salad.

"Something's definitely on your mind, Sunako. I can tell, so why don't you let me into that big brain of yours?" Kirashi asked.

"No, I'm fine. Let's just go back to Tokyo, I should be getting back home." Sunako said.

"Ok, the train leaves in fifteen minutes, I think." Kirashi said somewhat dejectedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! This chapter was inspired the song Mr. Brightside by The Killers. It works really well if you listen to the song while reading, but only when I tell you too! Please rate and review!**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 5

Just after Sunako left to meet Kirashi, Ranmaru began voicing his opinions about this new friend of hers.

"Sunako probably didn't want to tell us that she was going out on a date with her boyfriend, because she thinks we would interrogate her about him." Ranmaru romantically pointed out.

This statement alone brought Kyohei out of his thoughts and into the present.

"WHAT? She said that he was just her friend!" Kyohei shouted at the unsurprised Ranmaru.

"Well of course she'd say that. She wants to keep it secret from us!" Ranmaru said.

"This guy is NOT her boyfriend! She has no interest in that, remember? She just wants to stay in her room and watch horror movies all day in sweatpants!" Kyohei roared.

"Wow. Kyohei's being observant. That's new." Takenaga noted.

"IT'S NOT NEW!" Kyohei bellowed in Takenaga's face.

Kyohei promptly stormed out of the living room and into his bedroom.

"_He could not possibly be her boyfriend! They only just met! She wouldn't get into a relationship after what happened to her. Why am I feeling this way? A new friend should not bother me this much. Maybe it's not because he's a new friend, but that Ranmaru suggested such a ridiculous idea that he could be her boyfriend. But then, that should bother me even less. I don't care who she hangs out with."_ Kyohei thought.

He repeated that last thought over and over again, as if repeating it would make him believe it. But it wouldn't work, it would never work. He cared about Sunako, the girl who loved darkness and cooked the best fried shrimp he had ever tasted; the girl whose room everyone was afraid to enter, but he wasn't; the girl who rescued him as many times as rescued her.

"_The girl who probably hates my guts."_ Kyohei thought darkly.

He decided to turn on the radio to try to clear his head. Maybe listening to some music could help him sort out this confusion.

**Start the song NOW!**

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta, gotta be down

Because I want it all

"_Huh. This song reminds me of myself. I've started talking to Sunako and everyone else more, as well as not starting fights as much. Although, Sunako and I get into a fight at least every day."_

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

"_Oh, yeah. Sunako and I have kissed before. But only to get those spirits out of her! I never did it on purpose, did I?"_

He listened to another verse of the song before he started imagining what could happen if this outing Sunako was on was actually a date.

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

"_Oh God, no. That can't be happening now. She gets a nosebleed if she even looks at me. But then again, Kirashi has never seen her nosebleeds, so… No! That would never happen! God, this starting to make me feel sick."_

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look it's killing me

And taking control

"_Oh God, please no! Why am I imagining this? I'm not Ranmaru, I don't think like this! But, what if it IS happening? They've been gone for a while now… Oh God, I can't look, it's too much!"_

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

"_Jealous, that's what Ranmaru said I was. But how could I be jealous if I don't care about who she sees? I just can't imagine her doing that though, it's sick and disturbing. She should only do that with me. Wait, I don't love her! Why would I even want her to do that with me? She's just my friend; my friend who saves me when I need her; my friend who I comfort when I screw up; my friend who I take up to bed when she faints from her nosebleeds. My friend… Is she really just my friend?"_

And with that, Kyohei fell asleep, thoughts of intimate dates and Sunako swirling around in his head.

**Sorry this chapter's so short, I just figured this was a good place to end it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Chapter 6 is here! Please rate and review!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 6

After Sunako and Kirashi arrived at Tokyo, Kirashi offered to walk Sunako home. Still confused about Kyohei, she insisted she could walk home alone.

"_I need time to think about this properly. This has never happened before, or at least something like it happened…then. I need to get back to my sanctuary and find an answer to all this."_ Sunako thought as she walked back to the mansion she shared with the four radiant creatures: Kyohei, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki.

Just before she opened the door to her room, she noticed something was different about the huge house they called home; it was quiet. There was no Kyohei yelling and screaming at the other three boys. Suspicious, she decided to go up to Kyohei's room and see what was happening.

"_He better not have gotten himself kidnapped again. If he did, I'll have to go rescue him again. And bandage him, and maybe even take care of him tomorrow. When he was sick that time, I swear I wanted to kill him. But he looked so vulnerable and handsome then, so I did what he asked. Wait, that wasn't why I took care of him; I was assigned to do that by the other radiant creatures." _Sunako thought, worrying what could possibly have happened to her friend.

As she approached his door, she heard music playing and hesitated opening the door to the boy who has been invading her thoughts all day. After a deep breath, she opened the door and found him lying motionless on his bed. For reasons unknown to her, she started to panic, thinking of the worst possible scenario that could have occurred while she was out. People could have broken in and drugged him, or worse, killed him. She rushed over to his bed with a worried look on her face to find that he merely sleeping.

"_Thank God he's only sleeping. But, why was I worried about him? Why did I immediately think he was dead? And why am I so relieved none of that actually happened? What's happening to me?" _Sunako wondered, confusion etched across her face.

Even more tangled in her confusion about Kyohei, Sunako walked to her room and fell asleep. Her dreams were about Kyohei; memories, fantasies, nightmares, they were all jumbled into one massively mind-bending dream.

The next morning, Kyohei came into her room as expected, but he didn't barge in as usual. He just opened the doors and walked in, and walked over to her bed to ask her about breakfast.

"_I actually want to talk to her today, not yell and fight. Maybe it was because of that dream I had last night. If I don't make her angry, she might tell me what she and Kirashi did yesterday."_ Kyohei thought, for once planning what he was going to say ahead of time.

"Hey, Nakahara, what's for breakfast?" Kyohei uncharacteristically asked.

"_He's not demanding food? What happened yesterday? But, I want to talk to him. Maybe it's because of that dream I had last night. Anyways, if I don't kill him, he might tell me what happened to cause this change in actions." _Sunako thought as she began to answer Kyohei's question.

"Um, I don't know. What do you want? I haven't really thought about breakfast yet." Sunako answered, uncharacteristically asking what he wanted to eat.

"_She asked me what I want to eat? Does she not want to fight today either?"_ Kyohei thought with a glimmer of hope.

"How about some fried shrimp? They're always good, no matter what time of day!" Kyohei said with a smile, choosing the first food that came to mind. He was not used to choosing what he ate for meals.

"Fried shrimp? I think we still have some shrimp left. I'll go check, if there aren't any left, I'll just make something then, ok?" Sunako replied as she got out of bed and walked toward her door and Kyohei. But on her way, she tripped over a pile of horror DVDs. Kyohei ducked and caught her before she landed on the floor and risked hurting her ankle.

"_Wow, her eyes really are mesmerizing, just like in my dream the other night."_ Kyohei thought as he stared into Sunako's deep violet eyes.

Sunako was stunned for a few seconds before she realized what just happened. Then she looked into Kyohei's amber eyes and promptly got a nosebleed.

"_Well there goes my breakfast,"_ Kyohei thought with a chuckle, _"I should get her back to bed so she can recover from her nosebleed."_

And with that thought, Kyohei lifted up Sunako and placed her under covers, looking at every curve and detail of her face, getting sucked in by her hypnotizing eyes. After a few minutes, his stomach growled, reminding him that he still needed to find something to eat for breakfast.

"_She really is pretty when she's sleeping. I wonder how just one guy could ruin her life like that. She really needs to see that she's not ugly. She looks amazing in the dresses Yuki picks out for her, and the makeup Ranmaru applies for her too. Almost like a 'real' lady. But Sunako's already a lady; just a different kind."_ He thought dreamily as he descended the stairs to the kitchen, hoping to find something edible for breakfast.

"_I really want her fried shrimp now. I guess I'll just wait until lunch; it's not that far away. Besides, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll just go sit in the living room and wait for Sunako to wake up." _He decided as he left the kitchen and walked to the living room.

"_Why do I have to keep getting nosebleeds around him? Now he's probably hungry from skipping breakfast. I should get up and make something for him. But it really seemed like he wanted to talk to me today, instead of fighting. That dream I had last night was even more confusing than what I was thinking yesterday. Why was I even dreaming of him kissing me? Was it a memory, or something else? It seemed real enough, but I don't remember it ever happening in that place. Well, I can think about that later. Right now I have a radiant creature to feed."_ And with a smile, Sunako got out of bed for the second time and went down to the kitchen to make fried shrimp for the radiant creature who invades her thoughts.

**Sorry for the weird cut off, but I thought that it was too long, so I made the rest into Chapter 7! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there! I made this Chapter 7 because I thought it worked better by itself!**

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 7

Kyohei smelled something delicious in the air and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He walked towards the delicious smell of fried shrimp, knowing Sunako would be there cooking them. He paused outside the doorway and commented on how mouthwatering the shrimp smelled. Miraculously, instead of screaming at him to get out, she just apologized for the late breakfast and brought a bowl of freshly made fried shrimp to Kyohei.

"Sorry about the late breakfast, but here's the fried shrimp you wanted." Sunako said as she handed the plate to Kyohei.

Ranmaru happened to be walking by at that moment, and sensing potential progress for the two love-stupid friends, decided to stay and watch what happened next.

"Thanks. I've really been craving these since you asked me what I wanted to eat earlier. Aren't you eating anything?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"No, I'm not that hungry. I think I'll just go stock up on groceries and maybe buy a new book. See you later!" Sunako said as she walked toward the door, and in the process seeing Ranmaru hiding around the corner.

"Sunako! Hi! I was just drawn in by the intoxicating aroma of your cooking. Are you going out to buy groceries?" Ranmaru asked innocently, trying to hide the fact that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yes, I am. There's some leftover shrimp next to the fryer. If you want it, go ahead. I'm going out now, see you later!" Sunako replied, not buying his lie, but not feeling like telling him off.

"Hey, um, can I come with you?" Kyohei asked, not sure if it would just anger Sunako.

"Hm? Oh, uh, sure. Come on, let's go." Sunako replied, taken off guard by Kyohei's question.

"_They're definitely in love! I wonder how long it will take until they realize it."_ Ranmaru thought as he dodged glares from the two people leaving the house.

"So, why did you want to come with me today?" Sunako asked Kyohei, hoping to learn what caused this sudden change in actions.

"Oh, uh, well I just wanted to be- talk- go for a walk. And what better place to do it than a shopping arcade?" Kyohei stammered, hiding his true intentions from his shopping partner.

"_He wanted to talk to me? That's exactly what I want to do! I wonder what he wants to talk about."_ Sunako thought, hiding the smile threatening to show on her face.

"Why did you let me come along? I thought you hated that." Kyohei asked in return, hoping her answer was the same as the one he wanted to say.

"Oh, well, I wanted to talk-I figured you would know what we were missing, and you could remind me if I forgot anything." Sunako answered, hiding her true intentions as well.

"_She wanted to talk to me too? I wonder what happened last night to make her want to do that."_ Kyohei wondered, suppressing a smile.

"Um, so did you have fun yesterday with Kirashi?" Kyohei asked, trying to keep the edge out of his voice.

"Yeah, I did, we went to this Halloween emporium in Harajuku. It was fun up until the end of the day when he kept asking me what was on my mind, and I didn't want to tell him. We ate at this restaurant nearby and then I walked home." Sunako responded, giving Kyohei as few details as possible.

"You went to Harajuku? Wasn't that amazing crepe place there?" Kyohei asked, thinking it odd that she didn't get one the crepes they liked so much.

"Yeah, but we didn't get any. Kirashi offered, but I didn't want one." Sunako replied, leaving out the reason why she didn't want a crepe.

"But they were so delicious! Why didn't you want one?" Kyohei asked, now very curious as to why she rejected an opportunity to eat the most delicious crepe they had ever had.

"Um…Because I didn't want one?" Sunako answered, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore.

"But I just can't believe you would pass up on an offer to eat the most delicious crepes we've ever had! There has to be another reason." Kyohei prodded, not believing her answer.

"Fine. But don't tell the others, ok? This is just between us," Sunako said while blushing, " I didn't want a crepe because it felt weird not eating it with you."

"_She didn't want one because I wasn't there?"_ Kyohei thought as he realized that she might be just as confused as he is.

"I don't know why that happened though, it was just weird. And Kirashi ordered fried shrimp at the restaurant we ate at, which also made me think of you. It's just so confusing! Why do keep popping up in my head?" Sunako rambled, not realizing what she had just said until she had finished speaking. Her face then turned a deep shade of red.

"_Did I really just say all of that? Now he knows about how he interrupts my thoughts and how confusing I think it is!"_ Sunako thought; embarrassed at the word that just fell out of her mouth. When she looked up to see his reaction, she saw an emotion that she had never seen on Kyohei's beautiful face before.

"_She's confused too? She thought of me when Kirashi ordered fried shrimp? She keeps thinking about me, just like I think about her?"_ Kyohei thought, hope shining through his expression.

"What are you thinking? I've never seen that look on your face." Sunako asked, still red from what she said a few seconds ago.

"Oh, um, well," Kyohei stammered.

"_I'm going to have to do what Sunako just did. Only I'll have to do it on purpose. Can I even do that? Well, if she can, I can!"_ Kyohei decided and opened his mouth to finish when Kirashi saw them and walked over to the two blushing housemates.

"Hey! What's up, Sunako? Who's this guy?" Kirashi greeted as he walked to stand by Sunako.

"I'm Kyohei. I live with Sunako, and we were just grocery shopping when you interrupted us." Kyohei said, not bothering to be polite.

Kyohei was satisfied by the surprised face Kirashi had when Sunako scolded him.

"Kyohei! Don't be so rude like that! Kirashi, this is Kyohei. Kyohei and I live together with three other guys. You remember the group of guys I looked at the last time we were here? Those are the ones I live with." Sunako explained.

"Oh. Wow, that must be interesting. So does your face always turn that red when you're shopping for food?" Kirashi joked, noting her still pink face.

"What? Oh, uh, never mind. We have to get back to grocery shopping now, bye!" Sunako said as she walked toward the first shop in sight.

"_Damn that Kirashi! I was going to answer Sunako's question, then he came and interrupted us."_ Kyohei thought.

"So, Kyohei, what were you thinking to make you look like that?" Sunako asked, annoyed at how Kirashi had cut off Kyohei's answer.

"_She still wants to know? Shit. Well I guess I'll just have to tell her. But can we at least not do it in a crowded store?"_ Kyohei thought.

"Um, can I tell you in a less crowded place? It's kind of personal." Kyohei said, blushing slightly.

"Sure. How about we go over to that corner?" Sunako replied, pointing out a corner of the shopping arcade secluded from everything else.

"That's perfect. Thanks." Kyohei said as the pair walked over to the secluded area.

"Hmmm…Where should I start? Umm… Well, yesterday when you were out with Kirashi, Ranmaru was joking about how it was a date." Kyohei said nervously.

"But it wasn't a date! He was just showing me a store." Sunako interjected.

"That's what I said, but he thought differently. So I went to my room and listened to the radio. This song came on and it reminded me of myself. Then I started to imagine what you could be doing with him, and my imagination ran wild. That song was what 'inspired' those horrible thoughts, and I fell asleep listening to it. I didn't have very good dreams that night." Kyohei continued.

"What horrible thoughts? How did it cause you to have such bad dreams?" Sunako asked for clarification.

"Well, the combination of the song and Ranmaru's suggestions combined to make those thoughts and nightmares." Kyohei explained.

"So, you thought that…Oh my God! You thought that?" Sunako almost yelled as she realized what his nightmares were.

"Yeah. It disgusted me as well, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I wanted to, but I couldn't. So, I fell asleep with those thoughts and had nightmares the entire night." Kyohei agreed.

"Is that what caused your expression earlier?" Sunako asked with disgust.

"NO! It wasn't that at all! In fact, I wanted to talk to you today instead of fighting, so I asked to come along shopping with you. When you told me why you didn't any crepes yesterday, I was happy because you were thinking about me, just like I was thinking about you. Only you weren't having nightmares about super intimate dates. You were just thinking about how you didn't want to eat crepes without me, and how fried shrimp reminded you of me. I was hopeful that you were just as confused as I was." Kyohei finished, his face the deepest color of red possible.

"Oh, so you looked hopeful earlier. You were hoping that we were just as confused as the other. Well I think you're right then. I didn't get a very good night's sleep last night, because of the dreams I was having." Sunako said in understanding.

"What kind of dreams were you having? If you don't mind me asking." Kyohei asked.

"Well, they were a mix of memories, and fantasies, and nightmares. I remembered all the times you rescued me, and I dreamed of you kissing me, and I also dreamed of you being killed." Sunako answered, the beet red color returning to her face.

"But I've kissed you before, isn't that more of a memory? You're worried about me being killed?" Kyohei asked, his expression a mix of confusion and hope.

"Well, that's the confusing part. I remember those times, but this was in a place I've never seen before. And yeah, I'm worried about you being killed by the various people who try to kidnap you." Sunako replied, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Hmm. Well, I guess we should buy what we need for dinner. We can sort through all this confusion later, right?" Kyohei asked, hoping he could talk to her like this again soon.

"What? Oh yeah, I originally came out to go grocery shopping. And sure, it's hard trying to sort out all of these thoughts by myself. Maybe it will be easier if we try to do it together." Sunako agreed as she walked toward the produce section.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, Summer Blooms, here! I had coffee a few hours ago, so I'm not going to sleep anytime soon! XD I love reviews, which I have gotten none of. I know you people have visited and read this, so please rate and review! **

**By the way, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 8

"_She wants to talk about this again? With me? I can't believe this!"_ Kyohei thought happily, his smile unintentionally blinding the woman in the aisle over.

"You look happy. You really wanted to talk to me, huh?" Sunako asked, also with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, and I'm also happy we can talk like that again sometime. You're still buying carrots, even after what we just talked about?" Kyohei asked, chuckling at Sunako's habit.

"Oh, well I won't buy them this week then. I guess it's just a habit," Sunako laughed as she put the carrots back on the display, "Are you happy now?"

"I was happy before, but I'm happier now that those disgusting things are out of the basket." Kyohei said as he smiled at the now carrot-less basket.

"This is weird; we're smiling and laughing with each other instead of yelling and fighting." Sunako observed.

"But it's a good weird, right?" Kyohei agreed.

"Yeah, it's a nice change from the usual. I like it." Sunako replied.

"_I think things are going to be a lot better from now on, at least not in front of the other three."_ Kyohei thought optimistically.

"Hey, Sunako, what do you think the guys would do if they saw us like this?" Kyohei wondered out loud.

"_He just called me Sunako, not Nakahara. Things have changed between us, and I like it a lot." _Sunako thought; stunned at what she was just called.

"Um, I think they would say we were in love and tease us until they got bored. So, maybe just gradually ease them into seeing what we do now?" Sunako suggested.

"Yeah, they would do that, all right. Let's do that." Kyohei agreed.

As they got through the checkout lane, Kyohei noticed that Sunako got more shrimp than she usually did. He smiled at that and kept that observation to himself. They left the shopping arcade and walked back home, both holding bags of groceries. As they entered the mansion, the three other boys noticed that something was different was between the two love-dumb people crossing the threshold. But they couldn't figure it out until Sunako went to the kitchen to make lunch. Kyohei was smiling, the three housemates almost never saw him smile.

"Hey, Kyohei, why are you smiling? Did something happen while you and Sunako were shopping?" Yuki asked, trying to learn the reason behind his housemate's smile.

"_Oh, something happened alright, but I'm not telling them."_ Kyohei thought, his smile widening.

"Oh, yeah, Sunako didn't buy carrots this week!" Kyohei said enthusiastically, only telling them the one reason that wouldn't sound out of place.

"Oh, we thought you two made a breakthrough in recognizing your feelings for each other." Ranmaru said, disappointed.

"_They actually bought it! Well, I'm just going to see what Sunako's doing now."_ Kyohei thought gleefully.

"Nice story. The funny thing is that it was completely true!" Sunako said between suppressed giggles.

"Yup! So what are you making for dinner tonight?" Kyohei asked jovially.

"It's a surprise; you'll have to find out." Sunako replied as she chopped vegetables.

"Fine then, I'll just go watch TV." Kyohei said with the same smile as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I really like this new relationship between us. It's much more fun and a lot less painful and frustrating." Sunako thought cheerily as she deveined a shrimp and dunked it in batter.

"Doesn't Kyohei look really happy to you?" Yuki asked Takenaga, watching Kyohei watch TV with the same smile on his face.

"He definitely looks much happier than usual. I wonder if he's really that happy about a carrot-free dinner. Or maybe something did happen, but he's not telling us." Takenaga replied in hushed tones.

"I find it somewhat hard to believe that he's that happy about not having to eat carrots tonight. I think something did happen between those two." Ranmaru added.

"But he won't tell us. He'll never tell us until he wants us to know." Takenaga stated the obvious.

"_That's right, Takenaga. I'm not going to tell you guys until I want to. Well until Sunako and I want to. I don't want to get on her bad side after all we've confessed to each other."_ Kyohei smirked, facing away from the gossiping trio.

"Dinner's ready!" Sunako yelled from the kitchen.

"_Finally! Now I can see the surprise dinner!"_ Kyohei thought as he jumped to his feet.

As the four boys walked to the dining room, they smelled delicious aromas of Sunako's cooking.

"Wow! This smells delicious, Sunako!" Yuki exclaimed as he looked at the spread of food on the dining table.

"Thanks, but I put as much effort into this meal as any other." Sunako replied, smiling.

"Sunako's smiling too! Something definitely happened today." Ranmaru whispered to Takenaga.

"_This is going to be harder to hide from them than I thought."_ Kyohei and Sunako thought in unison.

"You made fried shrimp, my favorite!" Kyohei exclaimed as he dazzled the other three boys with his smile.

"_He's looks so happy right now. That's how it should be."_ Sunako thought, her smile widening as well.

"Well, let's eat then! Kyohei looks as if he'll eat the entire plate!" Yuki joked.

"Ok, let's eat." Sunako said as she took a seat at the dining table next to Kyohei.

The five housemates ate dinner as they would normally, and after they finished, Sunako set upon doing the dishes.

"That was a really good dinner!" Kyohei yelled, making sure Sunako could hear it in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kyohei." Sunako said to herself, smiling at the comment.

She finished washing the dishes and retired to her room for a movie marathon. When Kyohei saw Sunako pass by the living room entrance, he resisted the urge to get up and follow her. After all, they had to make sure that their friends didn't find out the change in their relationship too soon.

"_She's probably going to watch one of her horror movies now. That sounds nice, with the added bonus of being with Sunako all night," _Kyohei thought, barely repressing the smile that threatened to creep onto his face, _"I'll just wait a few minutes after she gets into her room, so it'll just look like I'm tired."_

After listening to his friends talk for about ten restless minutes, Kyohei decided to get up and go to Sunako's room in hope of a scary movie. As he got up to leave, Ranmaru decided it was time to tease his friend.

"Hey, Kyohei, are you going to Sunako's room for some alone time with her?" Ranmaru jested.

"Nope, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed," Kyohei said in response, _"I hope my face didn't betray me just now."_

When Kyohei got to Sunako's room, he opened the door and asked, "Hey, Sunako, can I come in? That movie looks good."

"Hmm? Sure, It's Nightmare on Elm Street, one of my favorites. Just don't cry, ok?" Sunako joked as she moved over to make room for Kyohei on the floor in front of her TV.

"I promise I won't cry. I'll just sit next to you and watch the movie quietly." Kyohei promised as he went to sit by Sunako.

"You can make commentary, you know. I do it all the time!" Sunako said as Kyohei sat next to her.

"Ok, how about I'll just try not to be annoying." Kyohei suggested.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible." Sunako said, laughing.

"You think? I'll prove to you that you're wrong!" Kyohei challenged as he looked into her amethyst eyes.

"Ok, let's see how well this works." Sunako agreed, smiling widely.

To her surprise, Kyohei stayed quiet through most of the movie, making the occasional typical horror movie comment, and occasionally punching her lightly on the arm. He had proven his point, and to be completely honest, she liked his company. So she put in another DVD, hoping he would stay for a marathon.

"_This is nice. I wonder why I shunned him so many times before."_ Sunako wondered, regret tinting her thoughts.

"_I really want to continue our conversation from earlier today, but we're watching a movie, and who knows what those guys will hear. Maybe she'll need to go out tomorrow and we talk more then."_ Kyohei thought as blood splattered the screen.

The two fell asleep watching Silence of the Lambs, with Kyohei's arms encircled around Sunako's waist. As they slept, Sunako let out a contented sigh, one of which Kyohei unfortunately didn't hear. The two dreamt of horror movies and romantic fantasies of each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there! Chapter 9 is REALLY long I just noticed, but I couldn't find any good places to split it. So you have a chapter that's a little more than twice the usual length! Please rate and review! I really want to see at least one review before I update my next chapter!**

**I don't own Wallflower, because if I did, would I seriously be here? XD**

Chapter 9

"_Hmm? What's this warm thing around my waist?"_ Sunako thought groggily as she began to wake up the next morning.

Next to her, Kyohei moved and mumbled something in his sleep. That's when she discovered what the warm thing around her waist was.

"Aaahhh! Kyohei, what are you doing here!" Sunako started to yell, and then remembered there were other people in the house.

"What? Oh, we fell asleep watching Silence of the Lambs. Oh, sorry about that." Kyohei said as he blushed and removed his arms from around her waist.

"_Aw, I kind of liked that. It just surprised me is all."_ Sunako thought with regret as she saw Kyohei place his arms by his sides.

"We should get breakfast now, so they don't think anything's up." Kyohei suggested.

"You're always thinking of food. I don't think that will ever change." Sunako joked, smiling directly at Kyohei.

"_Wow, she looks even more beautiful when she smiles,"_ Kyohei thought dreamily, _"Wait, why am I thinking that? We're just friends, but there are all those confusing thoughts. Hopefully we can go out sometime today and talk some more."_

"We should probably act like we used to, so we don't arouse any suspicions." Kyohei suggested again.

"Yeah, maybe we can even get into a fight to convince that they were just seeing things last night. We just won't try to hurt each other. Does that sound like a plan?" Sunako agreed.

"That sounds good to me! I need some exercise today, anyway. Maybe we can go out later and talk some more?" Kyohei agreed enthusiastically.

"Ok, you know what to do! Don't worry about saying anything weird, I know you're not being serious." Sunako prompted.

"Hey, Nakahara! Where's breakfast?" Kyohei yelled as he walked to Sunako's door.

"I don't know! Why don't you wait a few minutes and find out?" Sunako yelled in return, also walking toward her door.

"Hurry up, I'm starving!" Kyohei screamed as he marched to the kitchen.

"If you keep annoying me like that, you won't get any breakfast!" Sunako screamed, turning to go back to her room.

"Hey! Don't that way! The kitchen's over there!" Kyohei bellowed as he turned Sunako back to face him.

"Don't touch me, you creature of light!" Sunako added for emphasis.

"Fine! I'll just go wait for something to eat, if you decide to make it!" Kyohei yelled as he started for the living room.

"Oh, no, you don't! You've annoyed me too much today already!" Sunako screamed as she lunged at Kyohei.

Kyohei dodged and threw a punch at Sunako, but missed. Sunako retaliated with a sweeping kick, which Kyohei jumped. Finally, after a grimace in his direction, Sunako kicked high at Kyohei's head, but with considerably less force than usual. Kyohei noticed this and played along, slumping against the wall and looking for all the world like he'd just been knocked out.

"Looks like they're at it again," Ranmaru noticed, "I guess what we mistook as a romantic advance in their relationship was just a fluke."

"Oh, it does seem to be that way, doesn't it?" Takenaga added.

"Awww…I was looking forward to no fights anymore." Yuki admitted.

"_Thank God, they bought it."_ Both Kyohei and Sunako thought in unison.

Sunako proceeded to make breakfast for everyone, and Kyohei ha d to force himself to stay slumped against the wall until halfway through breakfast. He figured that halfway through breakfast would be a good time to regain consciousness. After breakfast, Sunako washed the dishes as usual, and Kyohei went into the living room with everyone else. He looked at the TV, but was thinking about last night, and the dreams he had. Especially the one where they got married- that one just seemed wrong. But somewhere in the back of mind, it seemed right. He remembered the feeling of his arms around Sunako's waist, and the warmth of her body against his. He also remembered the way they woke up this morning; her shocked expression telling him she possibly did like being in his arms.

"_Gah! This is still so confusing…even after some clarifications were made. I really hope she wants to go out and talk some more today,"_ Kyohei thought, his face a mask of irritation, _"Maybe then we can figure out what all these thoughts mean. Like why do I think she's so beautiful when smiles; whether at me or someone being violently murdered on screen."_

As Sunako finished the dishes, she searched the kitchen for any ingredients she could possibly need, and found nothing. She then decided to find out if she needed any laundry detergent; anything to make her have a reason to go out and unravel the mysteries of their thoughts with Kyohei. She found that she was low on fabric softener and paper towels, so she announced to everyone in the living room that she was going out to buy cleaning supplies.

"_Should I ask to go with her now, or find her later so they won't find it suspicious?"_ Kyohei wondered, and by that time, Sunako was heading out the door.

"I'm going now! Don't blow up the house while I'm gone." Sunako yelled as she walked out the door.

"_She knows we have to pretend to be like we were before we started talking, so she's probably expecting me to find her later, anyways."_ Kyohei decided.

About an hour later, Kyohei told the others he was going out for a walk. Actually, he was going to find Sunako to hopefully talk some more about the confusing thoughts they kept having. He found her drooling over the latest horror novel, as predicted.

"Hey, Sunako! I thought I'd find you here, looking at the new horror novels." Kyohei greeted as he walked toward Sunako.

"Hey, I've actually procrastinated shopping, since I figured you'd want to talk some more. Did you know Stephen King came out with a new book?" Sunako responded.

"Aw, thanks. Besides, what did you come out here for, anyway?" Kyohei curiously asked.

"Paper towels and fabric softener, I have such a long shopping list, don't I?" Sunako laughed, the sarcasm flowing out of her mouth like a river.

"You actually came out here to talk to me, because we can't do it in the mansion, right?" Kyohei asked, fearing a punch in the stomach.

"Yeah, that's the real reason why I came out. I searched the kitchen for any ingredients we might need, but we had everything, so I moved to the laundry room. What do you want to talk about today?" Sunako admitted, telling him about her search.

"How about how we're supposed to hide this from our friends? They were suspicious last night, and I think the fight we had was the convincing factor that made them think nothing had happened." Kyohei suggested, now walking to the video rental store with Sunako.

"Well you have to admit, yelling at each other like we did this morning was kind of fun. It's nice to know that none of it is serious." Sunako stated as they walked through the doors of the shop.

"Yeah, it was fun. What DVD are you going to choose?" Kyohei agreed.

"Oh, we're in a video store? I just walked into a random store. Do you want to rent one?" Sunako said as she recognized her surroundings.

"I don't think there's anything in this store that you don't already own." Kyohei said with mock seriousness.

"Well, you're probably right about that. Let's go get those paper towels." Sunako agreed as she started to walk out the door of the video store.

"Sounds like fun. Did you really not like how we woke up this morning, or were you just surprised? I'm sorry if I'm being too forward, but I'm curious." Kyohei asked timidly.

"Oh, um, well it was certainly an interesting surprise to wake up to, but after you took your arms away, I realized that I kind of like it." Sunako said shyly, a faint pink blossoming on her cheeks.

"So you didn't mind it? That's good, I was afraid I had done something wrong. Has Auntie called at all recently to invite to another one of her parties?" Kyohei checked, reassured by Sunako's reply.

"Oh, no, I just told you I liked it. And come to think of it, I haven't heard from Auntie in a while. Maybe she just gave up on trying to turn me into a lady?" Sunako said hopefully.

They both hated those formal, high class parties they were always swept off to at random times.

"I doubt it; Auntie will never give up, no matter how many times you tell her you hate it." Kyohei sadly disagreed.

"Oh well, I guess it's okay, so long as it's a Halloween party." Sunako stated, remembering the Halloween party they had been to previously.

"That wasn't very fun for me. I liked the concept, but I was afraid I was going to be raped at that party. And then there was that vampire who wanted to suck your blood, too." Kyohei said as he listed the negative parts of that particular party.

"But it would have been so cool to be a vampire! I could live in the darkness forever, and drink people's blood." Sunako said as she smiled at the possibility.

"I would never let that happen. Then you would just be a bloodthirsty monster, and you wouldn't be Sunako anymore, granted the craving for blood would be the only major change." Kyohei said seriously.

Surprised at his reaction, Sunako was curious about why he cared so much about keeping her human.

"Why wouldn't you like it if I was a vampire? I wouldn't be that different." Sunako asked.

"For one, you wouldn't get nosebleeds anymore, because you wouldn't have any blood. Second, the thirst for blood would overpower any thoughts you may have originally had in that dark brain of yours. And finally, you wouldn't go anywhere near the kitchen, because of the garlic in the pantry, so you wouldn't cook any of your delicious food anymore." Kyohei explained.

"Why would losing my nosebleeds be such a bad thing? I think they're really bothersome." Sunako argued.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of like it when you have your nosebleeds. I think they're cute. The look of utter surprise you always have the split second before your nose erupts, and the way you look so peaceful when you faint. I always take you up to your room and put you in bed so you can rest properly, and I can never resist sneaking a peek at your sleeping face. I know it sounds creepy, but it's true. You just look so vulnerable and pretty when you're sleeping, like a princess under a curse." Kyohei admitted, blushing at the last part. He hadn't meant to go that far into his description, but she just seemed to be open to anything he needed to confess.

"Wow," was all Sunako could say after that revelation, "You really think I'm pretty? Is it just because I look vulnerable?"

"_She always underestimates herself."_ Kyohei thought; annoyed at her nonexistent self-confidence.

"I always think you look pretty," Kyohei confessed, turning a deeper shade of red, "I don't see how that guy could say what he did."

"_Wow, he really thinks that? I feel special now. Maybe I'm not ugly after all. I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm pretty, but maybe I'm not ugly. 'He's not the only guy out there.' I remember him saying that the first time he tried to comfort me. He was holding a skull and sitting on my bed."_ Sunako smiled as she thought this over.

"_Is she finally starting to think she's not ugly?"_ Kyohei thought hopefully.

"Um, thanks. I never knew you felt that way about me. Am I really pretty?" Sunako asked, bracing herself for the expected insult.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty. Especially when you smile. Even though you think you're a creature of darkness, your smile lights up the room. "Kyohei reassured her, confessing more to her than he meant again.

"Well that's a pretty big compliment, coming from the creature of light himself." Sunako said, smiling.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here?" Kirashi greeted as he walked up to the pair of talking friends.

"Not much. I needed fabric softener and paper towels, but we got distracted and ended up at the video store." Sunako replied.

"Why are you here every day, do you live here or something?" Kyohei asked.

"Oh, I live nearby, so I walk over here all the time for exercise and to check out the latest book releases." Kirashi explained.

"Well we better get back to shopping; I have a huge load of laundry to do when I get home. It was nice seeing you again, Kirashi!" Sunako said as she turned to go to the cleaning supplies store.

"See you later." Kyohei said as he turned to follow Sunako.

"Hey, do you think Auntie will ever succeed in making me a lady?" Sunako asked Kyohei as they walked through the doors of the cleaning supplies store.

"Hmmm…Well that depends on your definition of 'lady'. If you mean Auntie's version of a lady, then no, I don't think you will ever become that," Kyohei answered as he saw Sunako's face fall," But, if you mean my definition of 'lady', then I'd say you're already one."

"What's your definition of 'lady'?" Sunako asked, cautious as always.

"My definition of 'lady' is a woman who can cook, clean, defend herself, and when needed, act properly at a formal event. You can do all of those things, thanks to Auntie's random parties. But most importantly, a lady is a woman who knows what she wants and does everything in her power to get it." Kyohei replied, seeing Sunako's expression turn from cautious to happy.

"You really think I'm a lady? I'm nowhere near what Auntie wants me to be, though." Sunako asked.

"You have more of a housewife personality; you love to cook and clean. Auntie has a social personality, she loves to travel and go to classy parties. You two are completely different, so therefore, being a lady is going to be different for both of you." Kyohei reasoned.

"That's what I keep trying to tell her, but she never listens. She won't stop trying until I'm like her." Sunako agreed.

"Well that's the one thing you two have in common. You're both determined to get what you want." Kyohei said.

"Well at least we have something in common." Sunako joked as she picked up a pack of paper towels.

"Um, I have a question for you." Kyohei asked, his face the same as when he had asked about their sleeping positions earlier in their conversation.

"What? I think we can tell each other anything by now. We said we would work out this mess together, until it wasn't confusing anymore, right?" Sunako prompted.

"Have you been having weird dreams lately, like about kissing and marriage?" Kyohei asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's really weird. It feels wrong, because I don't think that would ever happen, but deep in the back of my mind, there's something telling me that it feels right." Sunako agreed, explaining her feelings to him.

"That's exactly how I feel! Maybe Ranmaru was right." Kyohei suggested without thinking.

"Ranmaru, right? I hardly think we're in love. Love is just an illusion, right?" Sunako said between bouts of giggles.

"Yeah, Ranmaru couldn't be right. Love isn't real; it's just an illusion created to bring pain." Kyohei agreed.

And at that moment, they weren't entirely convinced with their statements about love.

**So? Did you like it? They're getting there! Just wait and see, even I don't know what's going to happen until I start writing! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Chapter 10 is here! I got 2 reviews, one from nasrin88, and one from Hellmaster Luna! Thank you! Please keep rating and reviewing! **

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 10

That night, Sunako made fried shrimp again with the leftover shrimp and batter. After dinner, Kyohei joined her for another movie marathon. Neither really watched the movie, just thought about what they had talked about earlier that day. Sunako couldn't get over the fact that Kyohei thought she was pretty and a lady; and Kyohei kept thinking about what Ranmaru had said. Love couldn't be real; it was only created to bring pain. His mother claims to love him, but she just pushes him away. How could you say you love someone, when you obviously hate them? But then he thought that he and Sunako had a different kind of relationship; they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, likes and dislikes. He wasn't entirely sure of what their relationship had become, but he liked it.

The two teens ended up leaning against each other, too lost in thought to realize what they were doing. Eventually, when they fell asleep, Kyohei had his arms around Sunako again, and Sunako was snuggled up against Kyohei's chest. The next morning, Sunako recognized what was happening and decided to wait until Kyohei woke up to break free from his embrace. When Kyohei woke up was when they had to start pretending again. At least they could play fight again today. Sunako got lost in thoughts and memories of Kyohei, which, when she looked up at his sleeping face, provoked a nosebleed.

Kyohei woke up with a bloody face, and immediately realized what had happened when he felt Sunako's limp form in his arms.

"_She had nosebleed, but what provoked it? I wonder what she was thinking to make this happen. Oh well, I better get her into bed so she can rest,"_ Kyohei thought as he picked up the unconscious Sunako, _"And I should wash my face and change my clothes so I don't raise any suspicions."_

After Kyohei placed the covers over Sunako, he admired her sleeping face, which he discovered was different when she was actually sleeping, and not unconscious. He then proceeded to go to his room for a change of clothes and decided on a shower. Afterwards, he came out of the shower without a shirt, and a towel around his neck, like always. Unfortunately, that was the precise moment Sunako decided to regain consciousness. She saw the now shirtless Kyohei, and in addition to the dreams she had just had, fainted from yet another nosebleed.

"I think this is a new record." Kyohei chuckled to himself while he returned Sunako to her bed, and took one last admiring look at her sleeping features before he left the room to clean the blood off his face. Fortunately, this was a regular occurrence, so he didn't worry about any of the others seeing him.

After he finished cleaning himself up, he headed down to the living room to wait for Sunako to regain consciousness for the second time today. The other three boys entered the living room, curious as to why they hadn't heard the routine breakfast argument.

"Hey, Kyohei, what happened? We didn't hear the usual screaming fight we hear every morning." Takenaga asked.

"_Time for Act one, Action!"_ Kyohei thought as he sighed internally.

"Well I tried to find out but I took a shower beforehand, and she got a nosebleed." Kyohei lied.

"_Well at least part of it's true."_ Kyohei thought as he met the looks of the three friends he lived with.

"That sounds normal; we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Ranmaru said dejectedly.

Later, they smelled the intoxicating aromas of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. Their stomachs growled in unison and Kyohei rushed to the kitchen to see what scrumptious foods were being made today.

"Hey, I'm sorry about giving you a nosebleed earlier." Kyohei apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm surprised I didn't have one yesterday." Sunako admitted.

"So, what are you making?" Kyohei asked, forgetting he was supposed to be acting.

"You're supposed to be yelling, remember?" Sunako said with a wink.

"_That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."_ Kyohei thought, commanding his face to remain the same color. "Oh yeah, is this better? HEY, NAKAHARA, HURRY UP, I'M STARVING!" Kyohei yelled so the three boys in the living room could hear him.

"Perfect. GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" Sunako yelled in the predicted response.

"WHY? I THOUGHT YOUR BEDROOM WAS YOUR SANCTUARY!" Kyohei screamed, a smile stretched across his face.

"I CAN HAVE MORE THAN ONE OASIS! NOW GET OUT!" Sunako screamed, a smile also stretched across her face.

"JUST MAKE ME SOME FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!" Kyohei yelled, winking at her and making fighting gestures to start their fight.

"NO!" Sunako screamed, and with that, she stuck her knife in the cutting board, and lunged at Kyohei, hands aimed at his throat.

Kyohei saw what was happening, and dodged just in time. Next, he threw a punch into her stomach, and tried knock her legs out from beneath her. Sunako dodged and delivered the finishing kick to his head, which had much less force behind it than it looked, and Kyohei slumped down the wall in defeat, unconscious. The trio in the living room waited until Sunako called them for breakfast, and then took their seats at the table, not bothering to wait for Kyohei. He would come eat when he returned to the real world.

Later that day, Kyohei decided that there was nothing left for Sunako to buy to use as an excuse, so he figured he would go out for a walk, and hoped Sunako would say she was going to meet Kirashi. Of course he hoped it was just going to be a lie, because he wanted to talk to her again. This time he wanted to know about why she had had that nosebleed while he was sleeping.

"Hey, I'm going out for a walk, I'll see you guys later." Kyohei said as he left the living room, hoping that Sunako had heard him.

And sure enough, she heard him. About an hour later, he saw Sunako striding over to him at the park. He liked this park because it quiet and not crowded. When Sunako came to stand beside him, he asked what excuse she had told them when she left.

"I told them I was seeing Kirashi today," Sunako answered," Well at least your name starts with a 'K', so it's kind of true."

"We're nothing alike though." Kyohei responded.

"You're right about that." Sunako said as she laughed.

"I'm curious about something. Why did you get a nosebleed while I was asleep this morning?" Kyohei inquired.

"Oh, well I was thinking about everything we're trying to sort out, and that led to remembering all the good times we had together. When I looked up at your face, I guess that was my limit." Sunako admitted, not entirely sure how she had gotten the nosebleed either.

"Oh," Kyohei laughed, "that's good, I guess. I mean, not good that you got the nosebleed, but it's good that it wasn't a major reason."

"Hey, you said so yourself. You like my nosebleeds. I'm not entirely sure why you like seeing me lose near fatal amounts of blood, but I'll just go with it." Sunako pointed out, seeing through his attempt at reconciliation.

Kyohei laughed and walked further along the trails running through the park. Sunako caught up to him and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Why are you running away? Are you afraid to talk about more confusing things? Or are you just afraid of me?" Sunako joked as she jogged to keep pace with Kyohei's long strides.

Kyohei stopped in his tracks and turned around. "I could never be afraid of you. You're too close of a friend for me to be able to be scared of you." He said with a straight face.

"Oh, I was just joking you know. I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Sunako said as she looked at the ground.

"I know, I didn't mean to come off harsh or anything, I just wanted you to know. You didn't do anything wrong. But as much as I want to find the cause of all this confusion, I am a bit scared to find out." Kyohei apologized.

"Ok, I feel the same way actually. It would be nice if we could figure out what's causing the confusion, but at the same time, I'm kind of afraid of what the answer will be." Sunako agreed, now looking up at Kyohei's face.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to face that fear when we get there. Let's just focus on finding the answers right now. At least we won't be confused anymore then. Like it or not, the truth's still the truth." Kyohei decided.

"Those are surprising words of wisdom from Kyohei Takano." Sunako said with a smile, a hint of sarcasm playing on her lips.

They continued walking down the trail and talking about the mysterious thoughts that haunted their waking hours and the dreams that occupied their sleep. By the time the sun had set, they had come a little closer to their answers.

"It's getting dark, we should head back. If we don't return, who knows what those three will think." Kyohei suggested as he turned around to follow the trail back out of the forest.

"Oh, yeah, they might think we were kidnapped, or Ranmaru could plant ideas in their heads." Sunako said, shivering at that last part.

"Are you cold, or were you just shivering at the thought of Ranmaru giving them ideas?" Kyohei asked, preparing to take off his jacket.

"I was just cringing at the thought of his ideas." Sunako said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Ok, well if you ever get cold, you can wear my jacket." Kyohei offered as the pair walked toward the trail entrance.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Let's just get home so I can make some dinner. I'm starving!" Sunako said as she quickened her step, the prospect of food sounding better the more she walked.

"Wow, I forgot all about dinner! Come to think of it, I'm really hungry too. Why don't we just grab something at a convenience store?" Kyohei suggested.

"But I want something nice, so I'll just cook something when we get home. Maybe I'll even make fried shrimp." Sunako persuaded.

As soon as Kyohei heard the words "fried shrimp" he forgot all about the convenience store and broke out into a run.

"Hey, you don't want to exhaust yourself. I don't want to have to carry your unconscious butt all the way back home." Sunako warned.

"Fine, I'll walk, but only so I don't have to be carried by you." Kyohei said with a smile as he stopped and waited for Sunako.

"You mean so I don't have to carry you. I can see you don't want to put me through any unneeded trouble." Sunako said, also breaking out into a smile.

"I can't lie to you, can I?" Kyohei asked as Sunako caught up with him.

"Nope! Not since we've started talking to each other like this." Sunako agreed, her smile widening.

The two slightly less confused friends walked back home, the promise of food as alluring as ever.

**My chapters seem to be getting longer. I'll try not to make any of them super long, so enjoy! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to get up. I was doing stuff with my family and reading another fanfiction. XD If you have suggestions on what you want to see, I'd love to hear them! Just put them in a review, and I'll see if I can put them in somewhere. :D Enjoy! **

**Yay! I got 3 more reviews! And 2 new reviewers! Thanks blackcat and DarkVirginiaAngel!**

**Remember, as always, I don't own Wallflower! **

Chapter 11

"What are you two doing together? You each went separate ways." Takenaga observed.

"Oh, we ran into each other on our way back home." Sunako stated.

"You took a really long walk, Kyohei. Did you eat anything when you were out?" Yuki noted.

"Yeah, I bought some rice balls at the convenience store." Kyohei replied.

"Hmm…I wouldn't peg you as someone who likes long walks, Kyohei. Did something happen to make you stay out late?" Takenaga observed, yet again.

"Well, I did get lost on the trails in the park. I guess it took longer than I thought to find my way back." Kyohei lied, a sheepish grin appearing on his face.

"Are you guys hungry? I can make some dinner now, if you want." Sunako changed the subject to avoid the trio's interrogation.

"YEAH! I'm starving, let's eat!" Kyohei yelled enthusiastically as he punched the air.

"_Maybe I'm overdoing it a bit…Nah, this is normal for me, right?"_ Kyohei thought self-consciously, hoping he didn't arouse any more suspicions.

Sunako slipped into the kitchen and made dinner for the hungry boys. As she sliced, chopped, and fried, she overheard their conversation and was surprised at how well Kyohei was deflecting the onslaught of questions. She also realized that they would have to step up their game if they didn't want to found out before they got their answer.

"_This is going to take some effort,"_ she sighed as she made a shrimp stir fry, _"I'm not making fried shrimp tonight; so maybe that will ease their suspicions. At least he's getting shrimp, and I'm not putting any carrots in either."_

As the interrogation progressed in the living room, Kyohei began running out of plausible answers that could hide his and Sunako's true actions. Thankfully, just as Kyohei was about to admit defeat, Sunako called them in for dinner.

"_Thank God she did that, or else I wouldn't have been able to come up with a good response,"_ Kyohei thought as he suppressed his sigh of relief, _"I wonder if she heard us and came to my rescue? I'll have to ask her tonight while we're watching a movie. At least I hope I can tell her tonight."_

"_I didn't have time to make the other side I wanted, but Kyohei was in trouble. I wonder if he noticed; maybe I'll find out when we watch a movie tonight." _Sunako thought as she brought the dishes of food to the table.

After they finished eating, Sunako cleared and washed the dishes, then announced that she was going to watch a movie. She got halfway through the first movie before Kyohei even showed up at her door.

"You've realized it's getting harder to hide from them too, right?" Sunako noted; as Kyohei usually showed up half an hour into the movie, but after tonight, she wasn't surprised that he came in later than usual.

"Yeah, I almost didn't survive their questions. Did you call us in on purpose?" Kyohei agreed, deciding to check if his theory was true.

"When I heard you run out of things to say, I was thankfully almost done cooking. I had to skip out on one of the side dishes I wanted to make, but I think it was worth it. Did you like what I made for dinner tonight?" Sunako explained, wondering if Kyohei liked the meal even though it wasn't fried shrimp.

"Thank you so much! I almost gave in and told them something they shouldn't know right now. And yeah, it was delicious! There weren't any carrots in it this time, right?" Kyohei gushed, cautious of the sneaky carrots.

"You're welcome, and no, there weren't any carrots in the stir fry I made. I figured making fried shrimp would just add to their suspicions, so I made a different shrimp meal, without carrots." Sunako replied, explaining her reason for making stir fried shrimp instead of fried shrimp.

"We should probably stop talking and watch the movie. You never know when there's someone listening to your private conversations." Kyohei advised, paranoid that one of their friends was eavesdropping and now knew a decent chunk of their secret.

"Sounds good. Do you want a chocolate?" Sunako agreed, offering Kyohei a small chocolate truffle.

"Y-you're offering me a chocolate? One of your precious little sweets you only get on Valentine's Day?" Kyohei asked, shocked at the truffle in Sunako's outstretched hand.

"Well if you're going to be that way about it, I'll eat it myself!" Sunako huffed, smirking at Kyohei's reaction.

"No, I want it. You just surprised me, that's all. You never offer anyone chocolate." Kyohei said defensively, reaching out for the chocolate hovering near Sunako's lips.

"Well I offered you some, shouldn't that tell you something?" Sunako asked, the chocolate still hovering before her lips.

Kyohei was shocked. His hand froze in the air as he thought, _"What should it tell me? What does she mean by that? But her lips look really cute right now; slightly separated, and ready to eat the chocolate she just offered me." _

Without knowing exactly quite what he was doing, Kyohei leaned in and took the truffle from Sunako's hand with his teeth, brushing Sunako's lips as he retrieved the chocolatey confection. This in turn shocked both Kyohei and Sunako to the point where Sunako had a nosebleed, and Kyohei just sat there, stunned at what he realized he just did. The excessive amount of blood covering his face didn't even break him from his trance.

"_What just happened? Did I just kiss Sunako? I did! But it was a really intimate feeling kiss. Wait, do I have her chocolate in my mouth? I do! So that really did happen! What do I do now? This just makes things more complicated…aarrgghh!"_ Kyohei thought; lost in his kiss-induced trance.

As soon as Sunako finished bleeding, she collapsed onto Kyohei's bloodstained chest. That certainly woke him up. At first he was shocked that Sunako had her head buried in his chest, then he saw the copious amounts of blood and realized that he had just caused her to have a massive nosebleed. His brain still hazy from the kiss they shared, he picked up Sunako in his arms and placed her under her covers.

"_No movie tonight, I guess. Oh well, tonight's been eventful enough. I should let her recover so she'll be okay tomorrow. Wow, I've never noticed how soft her lips looked before. They're like flower petals just waiting to be caressed. And her eyes, they're so beautiful; I could get lost in them anytime. Wait, since when did I become a poet? And why did I kiss her like that? It was just an accident, right? I just wanted the chocolate. This really is getting confusing. Maybe I should just let myself think what I want to think, and not reject anything. Would that make this less confusing?"_ Kyohei thought, lightly touching his lips where he had kissed the girl now unconscious in her bed.

After deciding that it would be awkward to sleep in Sunako's bed, Kyohei walked to his room in a daze, thoughts of Sunako and their kiss rushing around inside his mind. When Kyohei got to his bed, he flopped down on it and fell quickly asleep, romantic fantasies replaying in his dreams.

Sunako awoke the next morning without the familiar warmth around her waist. After waking up fully, she realized that Kyohei had decided to sleep in his own room.

"_Why did he kiss me last night? And intimately at that! Did he even know what he was doing? No, he just wanted the chocolate I was teasing him with. Was it just an accident? But he could've taken it another way!" Sunako thought, as confused as Kyohei, "I did like it a little though. What am I thinking? I'll melt if he kisses me like that again! But somehow, that doesn't seem likely. Maybe I should just not deny any thoughts that come into my head. That would make this whole situation a lot less confusing, right?"_ Sunako thought frantically as she fought back an oncoming nosebleed. She needed to stay conscious long enough to ask Kyohei if he did it on purpose.

Later that day, Sunako found Kyohei and told him to meet her at the trail they had walked on last night. She had some questions that needed to be answered. Kyohei readily agreed to this, because he wanted to know if he could be forgiven for his uncontrollable actions.

"Hey, I'm here. Did you want to talk about last night?" Kyohei said as he walked toward Sunako and the trailhead.

"Yeah, I have a few questions for you." Sunako replied.

"Ok, but I'm going to warn you. I might not know the answers to all of them." Kyohei warned, predicting what kind of questions would be asked.

"First question. Did you kiss me on purpose? Or was it an accident?" Sunako asked, this was the most important question to her.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure about that. I remember seeing the chocolate near your lips, and thinking how cute your lips looked," Kyohei confessed, blushing as he continued, "and then suddenly I was kissing you. It all happened so fast, I don't know what I wanted to do first; take the chocolate or kiss you."

"So it wasn't on purpose?" Sunako cautiously inquired.

"I don't think so, it was this uncontrollable urge, and I gave in to it." Kyohei reasoned, hoping to find an answer somewhere.

"Ok, second question. Why did you go back to your room?" Sunako asked as she blushed even more.

"I thought it would be awkward for me to sleep in your bed, so I went to my room. Did you want me to stay?" Kyohei answered honestly.

"Oh, that makes sense. I don't know, all I know is that I think I missed how warm your arms were." Sunako confessed, now blushing profusely.

"_She liked that? Yes!"_ Kyohei thought as a small smile appeared on his red face. "Do you have any more questions?" Kyohei asked as he sat on a fallen tree.

"Yeah, one more. Did you like the kiss?" Sunako barely whispered as she studied the leaves and branches on the ground.

"U-uh, y-yeah, I t-think I did. It felt r-really intimate though." Kyohei stuttered as he studied the tiny colony of ants crawling on his leg.

"So you liked it too? I felt really weird thinking about it, and I wasn't sure what I thought about any of it. Maybe it would just be easier if we left our minds open to all possibilities? I mean, we wouldn't be contradicting ourselves all the time then, right?" Sunako said in a slightly more audible voice. She was now intently gazing at the ants crawling over Kyohei's pants.

"I was thinking the same thing! If we just try not to reject anything, maybe we'll get our answer!" Kyohei said happily, glad that Sunako shared the same thoughts he did.

"Ok, well we can try. Hopefully this gets us somewhere," Sunako said as her gaze followed the ants up Kyohei's chest to his face, "Uh, you have ants on your face."

"What?" Kyohei screamed as he frantically scrubbed his face with his hands until he couldn't feel tiny feet on his face anymore.

The two started laughing and laughed until their abs ached. Sunako took a seat next to Kyohei on the fallen tree and just smiled at him, a small laugh escaping her soft lips.

**These chapters are definitely getting longer...But I guess that's what happens when we get closer to Kyohei and Sunako recognizing their true feelings for each other! I love suggestions and comments, so please review! I want to see 5 more reviews this time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Sorry for the long time before the update! I stayed up all night last night reading Reika-chanxX's Contemplations. XD Then I was tired all day and couldn't write. **

**Yay! I got more reviews! Thanks Hellmaster Luna and DarkVirginiaAngel! Please keep reviewing! I love suggestions and comments!**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 12

After Sunako and Kyohei left the park, they met a group of sleazy looking men.

The one who looked like the leader spoke first, "Hey, you're a pretty boy. Do you want to earn some extra money? We love hiring handsome boys like you."

"No, I don't want to do whatever guys want. Go away." Kyohei responded in a cold voice.

"Awww, but you'd have so much fun! Girls must flock to you, right?" the leader said, not noticing the dark aura emanating from Sunako.

"Uh, Boss, there's something next to him. It's kinda scary." One of the other sleaze balls said.

"What? No there isn't, I would've seen it by now. So what do you think? Want to come have fun with us?" the leader persisted.

"I said 'No'. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Kyohei replied with an even colder voice.

"No, it doesn't. Because we don't take 'No' for an answer. So just come with us, and we won't have to hurt you." The leader persuaded.

"You think you can hurt me? I'd like to see you try." Kyohei challenged with a cocky look on his face.

The dark aura around Sunako grew, and the leader finally registered that something, or someone, was there. Kyohei saw this and only smiled larger.

"W-what is that? Is it even human?" the leader asked, terrified of the dark cloud surrounding the ghost-like girl he was seeing.

"Oh, her? Yeah, she's human, but I wouldn't suggest getting on her bad side." Kyohei clarified, his smirk intensifying.

"Crap. Uh, Boss, I think we should leave now." One of the lackeys said, now scared for his safety.

"Oh, you're not leaving…" Sunako said, sending chills down the sleazy men's spines.

"Yeah, I'm just getting started." Kyohei said, now making his opponents fear for their lives.

After he finished speaking, Kyohei lunged at the leader, punching in him in the face. Sunako just stood in the same place, letting Kyohei have his fun.

"_I'll jump in if he needs me. So far, he seems ok."_ Sunako thought as she watched the fight.

Kyohei threw punch after punch at the leader and his two lackeys. A series of kicks later, one of the lackeys found a large plank and swung it at Kyohei. The plank collided with the back of Kyohei's head, and Kyohei fell to the ground unconscious.

"_Shit! I thought he would have noticed the guy with the plank! He must have been too focused on the other two guys. I have to help him!"_ Sunako thought worriedly as she ran to protect Kyohei's limp body.

Sunako kicked the leader in the face with a flying kick and punched the man behind him in the stomach and throat, knocking the wind out of him. She then elbowed him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. The man with the plank stood paralyzed as Sunako walked menacingly to him.

"_That man hit Kyohei and made him unconscious. He'll get a far worse punishment than the other two."_ Sunako thought murderously as she walked toward her next target.

The poor man was paralyzed from fear, so he couldn't run away from this murderous girl. When Sunako approached him, she swept her feet underneath his legs, causing him to fall. Then she stood over him and glared into his eyes, fully conveying her intentions. She then punched him repeatedly in the face and chest, and when she got up, twisted his arms painfully behind his back. As she held his arms, she debated about what to do next. She decided to release him and observe his reaction. Unfortunately, the man didn't see this as an escape opportunity and stayed rooted to the spot. Sunako took note of this reaction and glared into his eyes while kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the wall behind him. Finally, she swiftly kicked him across the head and went to retrieve her injured and unconscious friend. When she had him draped across her shoulders, she walked back home, satisfied at the punishment she had given the men who had hurt Kyohei.

As Sunako crossed the threshold into the mansion she shared with four other boys, she was ambushed by a barrage of questions.

"Whoa, Sunako, what happened? Is Kyohei alright?" Ranmaru asked worriedly as he saw Sunako dragging Kyohei across the floor to the stairs.

"What? Oh, some guys wanted to make Kyohei work for them. So he fought them, but a guy hit him across the head with a wooden plank. I finished them off and brought Kyohei back here." Sunako replied, a hint of worry coming into her tone. She was trying really hard to hide how worried she really was about the friend draped across her shoulders. She didn't want any of them to anything was different between her and Kyohei.

"Oh, that again? Was it the same guys as before?" Ranmaru questioned further as Yuki and Takenaga came to see what the fuss was about.

"Wow! What happened, Sunako?" Yuki exclaimed, his eyes watering at the sight of his wounded friend.

"Did Kyohei get into another fight?" Takenaga asked, thinking of the most plausible reason why his friend would be wounded and unconscious on Sunako's shoulders.

"Yes, we met some guys on our way home that wanted Kyohei to work for them again. He declined them multiple times, as he usually would, but they wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Kyohei fought them and was winning when one of the guys found a large wooden plank and whacked him on the back of the head with it. After he collapsed on the ground, I took care of them and dragged him home." Sunako explained, a bit more of her worry showing through.

"Oh, so it did happen again. How many people were there?" Takenaga asked, noticing Sunako's growing worry.

"Three. But they were weak, that one guy was smarter than other two though." Sunako answered, remembering the fight that happened a few minutes ago.

"Well at least there weren't many to fight. Was the guy with the plank the leader?" Takenaga further questioned.

The other two realized that Takenaga was up to something and kept their mouths shut. Maybe this would reveal something about Sunako's feelings.

"No, the leader didn't even notice I was there until a minute before the fight started. He was really oblivious to the fact that someone was standing next to Kyohei." Sunako said, a small smirk lifting the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, so it was one his lackeys, then. I guess it would make sense. The leader was too arrogant and paid for it." Takenaga replied, seeing the small smirk on Sunako's face.

"Yeah, I need to get Kyohei to his room," Sunako said, worry showing in her eyes, "He's getting heavy."

"Are you worried about Kyohei, Sunako?" Takenaga asked at the perfect moment.

"No! He's just really heavy, that's all!" Sunako argued.

"Really? Because you sure looked worried when you were telling me what happened." Takenaga continued.

"Well I'm not!" Sunako said in denial, she knew it was because she was worried, but she couldn't tell them that.

"Well if he's so heavy, let us handle it. We can take him to his room and you can go to yours and watch one of those horror movies you like so much." Takenaga suggested, knowing that if she declined, that would only confirm his suspicions.

Sunako knew what Takenaga was playing at, so she agreed, letting Takenaga move Kyohei onto his shoulders and carry him to his room.

"_Whew, that was close. I really did want to take Kyohei up to his room though. At least I'll be able to tend to his wounds tomorrow morning. Maybe he'd like it if he had some company,"_ Sunako thought, remembering the feel of his arms around her waist, _"No, that would be awkward, and besides he wouldn't put his arms around my waist, he's unconscious. But maybe I'll just check on him when those three have gone. There must be a huge bump on his head from that hit he took."_

Sunako went to her room worrying about Kyohei, but trying not to show it on her face in case one of the other three boys saw her. She popped in a movie and began to watch it, but instead remembered what had happened earlier that day. The memory replayed in her head over and over again, followed by increasingly worse possible outcomes.

"_I hope Kyohei will be fine tomorrow. He usually doesn't get concussions, but it's possible. If he loses some of his memory, that would be terrible. It could be possible that doesn't remember any of us. How could we find our answer then? Maybe he'll die in his sleep from his head injury. No! That can't be possible; he's been in worse situations before. But we both said we'd be open to all thoughts, so I can't reject that thought. I have to go see if he's still alive."_ Sunako thought as her mind ran through the possible outcomes of Kyohei's head injury.

She got up off the floor and walked over to her door to open it when she heard voices in the hallway. She hoped they were going to bed, but that didn't seem plausible at this hour. She opened her a crack to see Ranmaru and Yuki talking about Kyohei outside her door. Takenaga must be tending to Kyohei's wounds, Sunako realized with disappointment.

"_Maybe I can just say I need to go to the bathroom, and then I can sneak up to Kyohei's room. No, I can't, Takenaga's there. Wait, it's dinner time, right? Maybe they're hungry and just afraid to ask."_ Sunako thought as she opened her door fully.

"Sunako! Where are you going?" Yuki asked innocently.

"She's going to see Kyohei to make sure he's ok." Ranmaru jested, not knowing how close he really was.

"Actually, I'm going to make dinner now. It's that time, right?" Sunako announced, checking to make sure the time was right.

"Oh, yeah. We're hungry, maybe the smell of food will wake Kyohei up." Yuki admitted.

Sunako headed to the kitchen, already knowing what she was going to make for dinner.

"_I'll make fried shrimp. But the Kyohei won't be able to enjoy it. Hmmm…I guess I can make something with carrots then, if he's not going to be able to eat."_ Sunako decided as she entered the kitchen. She would be able to look like whatever she wanted. Kyohei was the only person who came into the kitchen when she was there.

Sunako called the three conscious boys to dinner, and they ate in silence, missing the main cause of noise at the table. As usual, after the meal was finished, Sunako cleared and washed the dishes, then retired to her room. At least that was what the trio thought. In actuality, Sunako went up to Kyohei's room to check on him. When she opened his door, she could see Kyohei lying motionless in bed, and feared the worst.

"_He can't be dead, he's just shallowly breathing," _Sunako reasoned as she walked over to his bed,_ "Thank God, he's breathing. I'm not sure what would happen if he wasn't. I can kind of see how he likes my nosebleeds now. He looks so cute and vulnerable right now; completely different from when he's awake. Wow, his lips look as soft as they felt last night. He looks like a sleeping prince right now, with his hair all ruffled like that. Hmmm…I'm tired, I don't want to go back to my room. But those three will surely check on him in the morning and see me, so I have to go back. Oh well, goodnight, Kyohei."_

And with that last thought, Sunako planted a kiss on Kyohei's forehead and went out the door to sleep in her room.

**I wanted to end the chapter right after the fight, but figured that it was too short, So, I kept typing up more of the chapter!**

**Hellmaster Luna: In case you didn't get my PM, here it is: I realized they were a bit OOC, but I did follow the logic that this could probably happen. Just to be curious, which part did you think they were OOC?**

**DarkVirginiaAngel: tis updated! Hopefully I'll have the next one up by the end of tomorrow, but I have a younger brother who wants me to spend time with him insted of writing new chapters. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Yay! I'm up to 10 reviews! I love suggestions, so please review! Sorry for the long wait, I was doing some yardwork to earn money! **

**I'm going to reply to reviews at the beginning this time, because it would work better.**

**DarkVirginiaAngel: Kirashi is back! He'll be in the next chapter more!**

**Hellmaster Luna: I tried to make them relapse a bit in this chapter, and a bit more in the next chapter, maybe? :D**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 13

"Owww…That really hurt," Kyohei muttered to himself as he rubbed the bump on his head, "What happened? I remember fighting those guys, and then I blacked out. Did Sunako bring me back here? Did she get hurt by those goons?"

As Kyohei was muttering all this to himself, he bolted up to get out of bed, but sagged back against his pillows from the dizziness his head injury caused.

"_Ok, I have to do this slowly. Ok, get up and out of bed, then walk slowly to Sunako's room. If I run, I'll just slide down the wall. I won't get anywhere that way."_ Kyohei thought as he slowly got out of bed to check on Sunako.

When he got to her room, he gently knocked on the door and quietly asked if he could come in. Sunako replied with a loud "yes" which made Kyohei cringe in pain from his headache. He entered her room and found her sitting on the floor reading a horror novel.

"Hey, are you ok? Did those guys hurt you yesterday?" Kyohei asked in the same quiet voice.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Why are you speaking so softly? Is it the bump on your head?" Sunako assured him, also asking about his well-being.

"Yeah, my head really hurts right now and I have a massive headache. What happened after I blacked out?" Kyohei agreed, asking the question he was dying to know the answer to.

"You were fighting them, but one of the guys picked up a huge wooden plank and whacked you in the back of the head with it. After that, I finished them off and carried you home. Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru interrogated me, but I didn't give them any clues. They took you up to your room and took care of you, because if I did, they would've known something was up. I came to check on you later that night though." Sunako explained.

"Ok, that makes sense. Were you worried about me?" Kyohei asked, quietly speaking to appease his headache.

"Uh, yeah, I was. I was afraid you were dead for a moment, actually. Thank God that wasn't true. You must have been worried about me too; if you thought I might have been hurt." Sunako admitted, her gaze focused on Kyohei's head injury.

"Yeah, you're right about that. I was worried about you when I remembered what happened this morning. I'm glad you're ok," Kyohei admitted, rubbing the visible bump on the back of his head, "This really hurts. Can you do anything about it?"

"Uh, yeah. Follow me to the kitchen. I can get you some ice for your head. Hopefully the swelling will go down, as well as the pain." Sunako said as she walked out the door.

Kyohei followed her, sagging against the staircase railing as he attempted to descend the stairs. Sunako noticed this and helped him down the stairs, draping his arm over her shoulder. They got to the kitchen thankfully unnoticed, and Sunako dropped Kyohei into the chair closest to the fridge. She retrieved some ice from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. She then walked over to Kyohei and placed the ice pack onto his head, where he put his hand up to keep the pack in place.

"Thanks, Sunako. It feels better already." Kyohei said with a smile.

"No problem, it's the least I can do without exposing us to our friends." Sunako replied, a smile also appearing on her face.

Throughout the day, Sunako came to check on Kyohei, and vice versa. Their actions didn't go unnoticed, unfortunately. The three other boys noticed the frequent visits between the two emotional shut-ins **(Thanks Hellmaster Luna !)** and suspected a change in feelings. Sunako and Kyohei didn't notice and kept up their covert meetings.

"Maybe if we let them stay together for longer, they'll recognize their true feelings for each other!" Ranmaru declared with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, that could work. Let's say we have things to do and leave them alone." Takenaga suggested.

The three housemates then went to find Sunako to tell her that they would be going out and that she should stay with Kyohei to make sure he didn't have a concussion. Sunako refused, trying to keep up the charade, and was forced to stay home. She was silently grateful for this development and went to tell Kyohei.

"Hey, Kyohei. Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki all left saying they had something to do. They said I had to take care of you and make sure you didn't have a concussion." Sunako said as she opened Kyohei's door smiling.

"Ah, ok. I think all the ice has melted; can I have a new ice pack?" Kyohei asked as he held a soaked towel to his head.

"Sure, just give me the towel and I can put more ice-" Sunako said as she turned to face a very attractive looking Kyohei. His hair was wet from the towel, and he also had little rivulets of water running down the side of his face. He had taken his shirt off because it had become wet from the melting ice.

"Don't you go having another nosebleed! I need more ice for my head!" Kyohei yelled at the pre-nosebleed Sunako.

Sunako clutched her hands to her nose and ran out of the room, abandoning the wet towel and nosebleed-inducing Kyohei. She got to the kitchen and made a new ice pack, and on the way up to Kyohei's room, grabbed a clean shirt from the laundry room. When she opened the door, she chucked his shirt at him first, and then gave him the ice pack only after he had the shirt on. She took away the soaked towel and used his wet shirt to dry his face.

"Happy now? You have your ice pack, and now I can talk to you without risking a nosebleed." Sunako said with a hint of acid in her tone.

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?" Kyohei asked, hoping to get closer to their answer.

*Brrring! Brrring! Brrring!*

"Oh, I have a text message. From Kirashi. He wants to show me the new Haunted House! I'll be going to see it with him tomorrow, ok?" Sunako said, as she changed the nonexistent topic.

"Oh, Kirashi. Great. Have fun tomorrow, and don't get killed by any of those axe murderers." Kyohei tried to joke, but his disappointed tone counteracted it.

"An axe murderer? That sounds amazing! Just think of all the blood there would be! I can't wait! I wonder what clothes would be the best to die in…." Sunako exclaimed, completely missing the jealousy emanating from Kyohei.

"You're not seriously thinking of having one of the haunted house people kill you, are you?" Kyohei exclaimed; jealousy replaced with worry.

"But it would be so fun to be killed!" Sunako fantasized, still in her axe murderer trance.

"But it wouldn't be fun for everyone else! Think about how people would miss you! Auntie, your parents, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru, Noi, me, even Kirashi! They'd all miss you if you got yourself killed!" Kyohei desperately explained, worry now clearly etched onto his face.

"What? Oh, yeah, Auntie and my parents would be really sad…Wait, I wasn't planning on getting myself killed! I was just fantasizing about it! I'm not suicidal!" Sunako argued as she came to her senses.

"You weren't? That's good; I don't know what I would do without you." Kyohei sighed, relieved.

"Huh? What do you mean; you don't know what you'd do without me?" Sunako asked cautiously.

"_Shit! I didn't mean to say that! It just came out!"_ Kyohei thought as he came up with an excuse, "I wouldn't be able to eat properly, and I wouldn't have any clean laundry either. Remember that time when you were sick? It would be like that, only for the rest of our lives."

"Oh, so you don't know how you would survive without me to make you meals and do the cleaning?" Sunako asked to clarify his excuse, sensing he wasn't telling the entire truth.

"Yeah, that's it. Wow, my head hurts. I'm going to sleep now." Kyohei said as he curled up in bed, away from Sunako's perceptive gaze.

"Hmmm…He's not telling me everything, but I guess he'll tell me when he's ready. I can't wait for the haunted house tomorrow!" Sunako thought skeptically, quickly changing gears to Kirashi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi! Yay, I have friends! I spent the last two days with my friends, so I didn't write anything. But here's Chapter 14! Thanks for the review, Hellmaster Luna! Please give me any suggestions you want to see in the next chapters! I love reviews! **

**By the way, I don't own Wallflower! :)**

Chapter 14

"_Haunted house! Haunted house! I'm so excited! I should wear something that fits in at a haunted house!"_ Sunako thought excitedly as she walked over to her closet to choose her outfit.

After a few minutes of uncharacteristic rummaging, she decided on a black shirt with lace sleeves and dark jeans with red and black Converse. She added a bat choker and left her hair down, but brushed it and added a spider web down the left side of her head. After that, she put blood red lip stick on and went downstairs to make breakfast for her four housemates. When the four friends saw Sunako, they gasped; she never dressed up.

"Wow, Sunako, why are you dressed up? Is something happening?" Yuki asked; the first one to break the awed silence.

"I'm going to a haunted house with Kirashi today!" Sunako replied happily.

"_Kirashi. Why does she dress up for him? She never dresses up for me! But she could be dressing up for the haunted house, couldn't she?"_ Kyohei thought jealously.

"Are you going on a date?" Ranmaru asked with a flourish of his hand.

"What? No! Why would I go on a date with him? He's just a friend!" Sunako exclaimed defensively.

"_She didn't dress up for him; she dressed up for the haunted house. She said this wasn't a date, so why would she dress up for him?"_ Kyohei thought; relieved.

"That's exactly what she would say if she was going on a date!" Ranmaru countered, sending Sunako into a rage.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE!" Sunako screamed in anger as she looked desperately at Kyohei in apology. After that, she stormed out the front door, leaving the four housemates without breakfast.

"_He made Sunako angry…Why does he push so far? And why did Sunako look like she was trying to apologize to me?"_ Kyohei thought; angry at Ranmaru and also curious about Sunako's actions.

"Just look what you've done! Now we don't have any breakfast!" Kyohei screamed at Ranmaru, thankful for the opportunity to vent his anger.

"Let's get takeout then. I'm sure the haunted house will cheer Sunako up." Takenaga suggested.

Sunako got breakfast at a nearby restaurant and waited for Kirashi at the bookstore. An hour later, she saw Kirashi and ran over to him, excited for their trip to the haunted house. Kirashi greeted her and led the way to their destination. When they got there, Sunako squealed in joy. Kirashi liked the way her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. Unfortunately, he was oblivious to the fact that she was excited about the haunted house, and not him. Unaware of this fact, he smiled at her excitement and put his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the entry gates. Of course, Sunako didn't realize what Kirashi was doing, so she left his hand on her back, feeling unsure about the situation.

"Look at all the blood! I wonder if there will be axe murderers here! Kyohei said not to get killed by one, but I think it might be fun!" Sunako gushed excitedly, unaware of what she was saying.

Kirashi's hand tightened around her waist as he asked, "Who's Kyohei? And why have you never told me about him?"

"_Did I really just say that?"_ Sunako thought as she decided to tell Kirashi the truth, "Kyohei is one of four boys who live with me. My aunt told them they could have free rent for three years if they turned me into a lady. Do you remember those four guys who were staring at us a while ago at the shopping arcade? That's them. Kyohei's the tall, blonde one who looks like he wants to punch you in the face."

"Oh, you live with those guys? Wow, do they make you do all the housework yourself?" Kirashi asked curiously.

"No, but I have to do it all by myself anyway because they can't do it by themselves." Sunako said with a laugh.

"Hmmm…Are you happy there? Do you like being around such dazzling people?" Kirashi asked protectively.

After a few moments of thinking, Sunako came upon the realization that she actually liked the radiant creatures she lived with. Everyone's faces popped up in her mind, but Kyohei's stayed there the longest. Sunako wondered why that was and answered Kirashi, "Yes, I'm really happy there. There's never a dull moment, even though Kyohei and I fight a lot, we have fun. The other three, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki, are always planning ways to make me into a lady, which is annoying, but also kind of fun. I really do like it there, despite the radiance of the people I live with."

"So you really like it there, huh. Well, it's time to go in! Are you nervous?" Kirashi asked as he moved his arm to rest protectively around her waist.

"Nope! I'm really excited! Maybe we'll even see some zombies!" Sunako said excitedly as she tried to dash into the first floor of the house of horrors, "Hey, why are you stopping me?"

"I'm keeping you close to me because I don't want you to get scared of the murderers who await you inside those doors." Kirashi said, completely underestimating Sunako's love of horror.

"Why would I be scared? I love murderers, vampires, zombies, werewolves; anything dark and scary!" Sunako exclaimed gleefully, "So if that's the only reason, can you please take your hand away from my waist?"

Kirashi was shocked at this revelation. He hadn't expected her to love horror this much. The other thing that shocked him was the bluntly stated fact that she didn't want his arm around her waist.

"_Wow, she really loves her horror. But, she doesn't want my arm around her waist? Isn't this a date? Aren't you supposed to do that? Besides, it's not like this is our first date, we've had plenty of dates before this. What's she thinking, anyway?"_ Kirashi thought; stunned at her response.

He removed his arm from her waist and they entered the house of horrors. Kirashi's face got paler and paler as they progressed through the house, this had been much scarier than he thought it would be. On the other hand, Sunako's face got brighter and brighter, she hadn't expected it to be this much fun! When they got to the exit, Kirashi released a sigh of relief, and Sunako huffed in disappointment.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?" Kirashi asked, _"I won't be able to eat though, I'm nauseous enough as it is."_

"Sure, I'm hungry, where are we going?" Sunako asked as she checked how much money she had left.

"Wherever you want to go. I'm not hungry; I'm not feeling to well." Kirashi said as he made up an excuse.

"Hmmm…Well I'll just go home then. See you later, Kirashi!" Sunako said as she turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back toward him.

"Why don't you want to go? Is it something I did?" Kirashi asked desperately.

"What? No, I just figured that you'd be bored sitting there eating nothing." Sunako replied innocently.

"Why would I be bored when I have the most interesting girl in the world sitting across from me?" Kirashi asked, hoping she would get where he was going.

"Why am I the most interesting girl in the world? I only like horror, not classy dresses and flowers." Sunako responded, now confused at his question.

"Because I don't care about classy parties, I only care about horror and amusement parks! You hypnotize me with your violet eyes and intrigue me with your love of horror. I could talk to all day, and look at you even longer." Kirashi explained, cut off by Sunako's question.

"Ok, I kind of see how I'm interesting now, but what's your point?" Sunako asked, completely oblivious to what Kirashi was saying.

"I really like you, Sunako. We've been on so many dates; I was hoping you'd like to be my girlfriend." Kirashi explained, hoping she would accept his confession and kiss him.

"What? We never went on any dates. I saw and found some cool horror shops and books, and you took me to see some cool movies, and this amazing haunted house, but these were just things I'd do with my friends if they horror as much I do." Sunako said, now even more confused by his words.

"You don't think we went on any dates? That time I took you to Harjuku was our first date! And all the times after that were dates too!" Kirashi exclaimed.

"Those were dates? If you said they were dates, I would never have gone! Love is just an illusion, and I can't believe you think I'm good enough for you! I thought we were just friends!" Sunako exclaimed as she broke free of Kirashi's grip and ran home.

"_Wow, I fell for a girl who doesn't believe in love. How twisted am I?" _Kirashi thought dejectedly as he walked home.

**I like how I put Kirashi's feelings into this chapter. What Kyohei did during Sunako's "date" will be the next chapter! And an old source of guidance will return! mwahahaha! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all like it! I put a song in here to help Kyohei along, it works best if you start it when I say to. The name of the song is Mr. Brightside by The Killers! :3**

**Yay! Another review! I'm hoping to get some new reviewers, because as much as I love people telling me how much they like my story, I like it even more when different people do it! :D**

**I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 15

The four boys went to get breakfast at a nearby restaurant, coincidentally the same one Sunako went to. Ranmaru kept persisting that Sunako was on a date, and Kyohei's anger rose like mercury in a thermometer. He wanted to burst out and yell at Ranmaru, tell him all the things he was thinking about, but that would make all the effort he and Sunako had given to keep their conversations secret in vain. So he sat in the booth across from Ranmaru, trying not to strangle him as he ate his breakfast and fumed about the possibility of Sunako going on a date with someone other than him. The three other boys noticed Kyohei's red face and wondered what made him so angry.

"Kyohei, why are you so upset?" Yuki asked curiously from his spot next to Ranmaru.

"Nothing. I'm not upset at all." Kyohei attempted to say in a normal voice, but it came out as a snarl.

"Ok, I wouldn't say you're upset. I would say you're furious, and by the glares you're giving Ranmaru, I'd say it was because of him." Takenaga reasoned, hitting the nail on the head.

"Why would I be mad at Ranmaru? He's just up to his usual playboy acts. Nothing different." Kyohei snarled, confirming Takenaga's observation.

"I'm sorry if I made you angry, Kyohei. But I don't what I did. If you tell me what I did, then I can stop." Ranmaru said with a hint of understanding.

"Oh, you know what you're doing. You just don't want to admit it." Kyohei growled, projecting his feelings on Ranmaru.

"Really? Is the topic of Sunako going on a date bothering you that much?" Ranmaru suggested, seeing the cause of his anger.

"Only because none of it is true! Sunako would never go out on a date! So why are you implying all of these situations that could happen? It's impossible! She would never willingly do that!" Kyohei exploded, almost giving away his feelings for Sunako.

"So you admit that this topic is bothering you, if only because you say it isn't possible. I think something else is going on here. Have you realized your true feelings for Sunako?" Ranmaru said slyly, pushing Kyohei off the edge.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT ANY OF THIS! I-" Kyohei yelled as he realized what he was about to say. He lunged across the table to strangle Ranmaru and in that effort, Ranmaru saw the truth in Kyohei's eyes, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret. I don't know what you're up to, but you obviously don't want us to know. I'll stay quiet until you're ready." Ranmaru whispered in Kyohei's ear, so the other two boys at the table couldn't hear.

This statement made Kyohei freeze and flush a brighter red than he already was. He let go of Ranmaru's throat and calmly exited the restaurant. Yuki and Takenaga just stared after him shock. When Kyohei had left, they just stared dumbfounded at Ranmaru, unsure of what he could say to make Kyohei stalk off like that. Ranmaru just smirked and said it was a secret. The three boys finished their breakfast, and as they walked out, saw Sunako staring at them with a shocked expression on her face.

"_Goddammit! Why did he have to be so smug! Like he knew what I was thinking! I hope Sunako didn't think I gave away our secret. Well, I bet she'll have fun with Kirashi. God, if only I knew that guy better, then I could find out his motive for taking her out to so many places she'd love,"_ Kyohei thought as he ran into Kirashi, _"Speak of the devil. I wonder if he remembers me."_

Kirashi looked at the guy he had just run into and saw a pair glaring amber eyes staring back at him.

"_What did I do to him? I haven't done anything; I don't think I even know him!"_ Kirashi thought with a sense of familiarity.

Kyohei brushed past him, leaving a stunned Kirashi in the street.

"_I guess he doesn't remember me. That's better then, I guess."_ Kyohei thought as he walked into the park, hoping to find somewhere to think in peace.

Unfortunately for Kyohei, there was a festival going on in the park, so there was no peaceful place for him to sulk. He made his way over to the trailhead, hoping the further he got away from the festival, the more peaceful it would become. He walked along the path to the fallen tree that he and Sunako had sat on and found it relatively peaceful except for the quiet music drifting over from the park's speakers.

"_Finally, somewhere I can think. Even though there's music, there are no people here, so I can do whatever I want without anyone seeing. Sunako couldn't be on a date, she would never go on one willingly. She would have to be tricked or forced. I hope nothing bad happens to her at the haunted house. Maybe she's just going there with Kirashi as a friend, after all, that's what she thinks she's doing. But what if Kirashi has other thoughts in mind? What if he thinks it's a date, and he upsets Sunako by telling her that?"_ Kyohei thought as possibilities swirled around his head.

**Start the song NOW!**

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta, gotta be down

Because I want it all

"_This song again? I don't want those images in my head again!"_ Kyohei thought as he strained to hear more of the song, _"Why am I listening to this? I don't want those images in my head, but I want to listen to the song…It's confusing."_

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

"_Oh, God. What if they kiss? Then everything in my head might actually happen! Wait, she wouldn't go out on a date willingly, so why would she kiss him willingly? What if it's not voluntary though? What if he kisses her forcefully?"_ Kyohei thought, starting to panic.

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

"_Oh no, that can't happen. But he could just be taking her to bed so she can rest, what if something happens, like she gets hurt or dehydrated? That would make sense, right? No, I'm going to be sick."_ Kyohei thought as he bent over the back of the tree, kneeling on the ground.

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look it's killing me

And taking control

"_What if he drugged her? Then she would do anything, she might even do that! I can't think about this, it's too much!" _Kyohei thought desperately as he threw up onto a fern.

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

"_Ok, I admit it! I'm jealous of Kirashi. He can just take her anywhere he wants, and she gets excited. Even though she gets excited for the place, and not him. Still, it bothers me. I can't stand him! I bet he has a thing for her, and she doesn't even know. She could get drugged and raped! I can't deal with that. She's MY Sunako! I won't let anyone do anything to her that she doesn't want. I will protect her!"_ Kyohei thought fiercely as he threw up the contents of his stomach and attempted to stand.

Kyohei collapsed back onto the ground, and lied there for a few minutes until he bring himself to a sitting position. After a few more minutes of sitting on the fallen tree, he gathered the strength to stand and walked slowly out of the forest toward the ongoing festival. He decided that the nightmarish thoughts he had wouldn't happen, and walked home, hoping that Sunako would be ok. He realized that he didn't have the strength to fight anyone, and hoped that Sunako would call him if anything happened. A few hours later, Kyohei got a text from Sunako.

We need to talk. I'm coming home right now.

At this, Kyohei bolted out of bed and rushed out the front door to meet Sunako. He wanted to be there for her as soon as possible. He needed to know what was wrong with the girl he had sworn to protect. He found her running through the shopping arcade and yelled her name.

"Kyohei?" Sunako asked hopefully as she heard her name being called.

"Yeah, it's me, Sunako. What's wrong?" Kyohei asked worriedly as he took in her appearance. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. She looked extremely confused.

"Apparently Kirashi has been taking me out on dates. Our first one was when he took me to Harajuku. I thought he just wanted to show me a cool Halloween emporium. I thought he was just a friend! I didn't know he wanted to be my – my –my … boyfriend!" Sunako wailed as she stared up into Kyohei's warming eyes.

When Kyohei heard this, he became enraged at Kirashi and pulled Sunako in against his chest protectively. Sunako resisted at first, thinking of Kirashi, then realized it was Kyohei, and buried her wet face in his shirt.

"Is that all he did?" Kyohei asked gruffly, holding a shocked and confused Sunako in his arms.

"Well yes, kind of. He told me I was the most interesting girl in the world and that he really liked me." Sunako said into Kyohei's shirt.

"_Thank God he didn't go any further. If he did, I would have to kill him," _Kyohei thought with relief, "Ok, do you want to go home? We can watch a movie and you can forget about him."

"Thanks, I would like that," Sunako said as she looked up at Kyohei, "Thanks for comforting me. You're as warm as your eyes."

"What? My eyes aren't warm." Kyhoei said, confused at her compliment.

"Whenever I look into your eyes, they seem warm, not hot like a beach, but warm and comforting. I like that warmth." Sunako said as she smiled into Kyohei's amber eyes.

"Oh, well thank you. Your eyes are beautiful as well. They're mesmerizing, like tiny black holes and I like to look at them. They're not cold though, in fact, they're kind of warm too." Kyohei said as he blushed faintly and gazed into Sunako's eyes.

"Mmm." Sunako replied as she buried her face in his chest once again.

"Do you want me to carry you home? Or would you rather walk?" Kyohei asked, sensing Sunako didn't want to remove her head from his chest.

"Um…C-could you carry me? I haven't eaten yet, so I'm kind of dizzy." Sunako hesitantly asked as she spoke into his chest.

"Sure. Do you want me to carry you like I used to, or would you like to be comfortable?" Kyohei joked.

"I would like to be comfortable." Sunako said as she blushed and smiled at Kyohei's joke.

"Ok, then, here we go." Kyohei said as he picked up Sunako bridal style and carried her home.

**I originally intended for Kyohei to realize he was in love with Sunako in this chapter, but I think this is better. He realizes little by little, because an emotional shut in wouldn't recognize love this quickly. I like how I ended this chapter. :) Did you guys like the return of the song?**

**DarkVirginiaAngel: I thought about making them spy on her, but figured it would ruin the ending. :) Thanks for the multiple reviews! 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! Chapter 16 is here! It's kind of short compared to the other chapters, but I think it's still just as good! (If not better XD ) I love reviews and suggestions, so please review! **

**I don't own Wallflower! But it would be cool if I did! XD**

Chapter 16

Sunako and Kyohei made it through the front door miraculously without running into any of their housemates. Kyohei carried Sunako up to her room and sat on the floor.

"I didn't know where you wanted to sit, so I sat down in front of the TV. Did you want to want to watch a movie?" Kyohei asked as he looked down into Sunako's eyes.

"Yeah, thanks. I'll get it, if you don't mind." Sunako replied, looking at his arms still holding her protectively.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." Kyohei apologized sheepishly as he let go of Sunako.

Sunako crawled over to the DVD shelf and picked out a movie. She put it in the DVD player, grabbed the remote, and returned to Kyohei; snuggling into his arms and making him blush.

"I remember you told me you liked having my arms around your waist. I'm happy you still do. What movie did you choose?" Kyohei said as he tightened his arms lovingly around Sunako.

"Carrie. I like that movie, do you?" Sunako asked curiously, ready to take out the movie if Kyohei didn't like it.

"Yeah, I like it. Press play!" Kyohei assured Sunako.

They began to watch the movie, but as the movie progressed, Sunako noticed that it seemed like a date and immediately cringed against Kyohei. Kyohei noticed this and tightened his arms around her.

"Do you want to stop watching this? You look upset." Kyohei asked worriedly.

"No, I'm ok. We can keep watching this if you want." Sunako tried to reassure him.

"Ok, but if you want to stop watching it any time, we can." Kyohei suggested hesitantly.

"Ok, thanks." Sunako said as she turned her head toward the TV.

A few minutes later, Sunako cringed against Kyohei again.

"Ok, that's the second time you've done that. What's wrong?" Kyohei declared, looking worriedly into Sunako's eyes.

"Um, well, uh, when we were watching it, some scenes reminded me of dates. That reminded me of Kirashi said, and I don't want to remember that." Sunako said quietly, expecting Kyohei to mock her.

"Oh, that really spooked you, huh? Well, I'll turn this off then and we can do something else. Is that ok?" Kyohei suggested as he moved to turn off the TV.

"Yeah, it did, I guess. I can't think of anything else to do though." Sunako admitted as she clung to Kyohei's shirt.

"You can sleep, or talk, or just do nothing. I'll be here if you need me." Kyohei suggested as he smoothed Sunako's hair.

"Ok, thanks. I don't really want to talk right now, so I'll just stay here. If that's ok with you." Sunako said as she buried her face into Kyohei's chest.

"It's fine with me. I'll stay here as long as you want." Kyohei reassured the shaken Sunako.

"Good." Sunako said into Kyohei's shirt.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kyohei shifted his position to bring Sunako closer to him. She moved in closer to him and snuggled her face in closer to his chest. Kyohei was lost in thoughts about Sunako and how he could make her happy and protect her from people who might hurt her. He looked lovingly down at the curled up form of the dark girl in his arms and realized something.

"_I will always protect you, Sunako. I want to make you happy, and if I can't, I want you to be happy. I never want to have to see you like this again. I love you, Sunako,"_ Kyohei thought, and with a jolt, realized what he had just thought, _"I'm in love with Sunako. I've found my answer. I wonder if it could be Sunako's answer as well. Wait. I can't be in love with Sunako, because love is just an illusion. But this doesn't feel like an illusion, it feels real. I have to talk to her about this, without confessing my love to her. If I do, it might ruin our friendship. I don't want to be like Kirashi and make her feel like this. I'll just have to tell her different things. Not lies, they can't be lies; I have to tell her the truth, but without freaking her out. I wonder what I should do. I think I have my answer, but it's still really confusing. I have to ask her about this, but later, when she feels better and has forgotten about all of this."_

After he thought this, he felt Sunako in his arms and looked lovingly down at her. He traced the shape of her face with his eyes, and took in her beautiful dark hair, he gently rubbed her back with his hands and when he got no reaction, he saw that she was asleep. He took her to her bed, and had to force himself to let go of her, fearing the awkwardness the thought of sleeping in her bed provoked. He took a last look at her sleeping face and saw that it looked troubled. It seemed happy and peaceful when he was holding her.

"Please…don't…go…" Sunako said in her sleep, and as he moved to touch her face, Sunako grabbed at his hand desperately.

Kyohei tried to get his hand back, but saw the emotions etched across Sunako's face – fear and loneliness. He remembered that he had promised her that he would stay there as long as she wanted and overcame his fear of awkwardness and slipped into bed beside her. Sunako wrapped her arms around Kyohei, buried her face in his chest and let out a contented sigh. Kyohei looked at her face and saw that the fear and loneliness had been replaced by happiness and comfort. He couldn't bear seeing her look lonely and afraid, so he wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and fell asleep.

**Yay! Kyohei has realized his true feelings for Sunako! :D But he's not completely sure of them, shall we see what happens next? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi! This could be the end! I'm not sure whether to continue it or leave it alone. I need help deciding! Please tell me your opinions in a review, or this might be the end!**

**P.S. I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 17

The next morning, Sunako awoke clinging to Kyohei, with his arms wrapped around her waist. She panicked for a moment, but then realized three things. First, this was Kyohei, and Kyohei could hold her as much as he wanted. Second, she liked being her face being buried in his chest, and her arms around his torso. Third, she had asked him to stay, even if she was only half awake. Since she liked the current position she was in, she stayed there and waited for Kyohei to awaken. As she was comfortably curled up in Kyohei's embrace, she began to think of the previous day.

"_Why did Kirashi think we were always on a date? He never said it was, so how should I think it was? He makes me so angry, tricking me like that! But it did seem like he thought I knew about it… Oh well! He's not going to see me for a while! I'm just glad Kyohei was here to comfort me, or else I don't know what I would have done. Why did I go to Kyohei, and not Noi? Maybe because I wanted protection and not comforting words? Although he did say comforting things to me. He's amazing that way, knowing just how to make me feel better. He's always known how to do that, even if he was the one who made me upset. He really is kind and gentle under that tough guy act he puts on; you just have to get close enough to him. I wonder if he'll want to talk about anything today, I kind of want to talk about last night and thank him. I really needed him last night. I need someone who I can trust to protect and comfort me, and he's just that. I-I think I love him. No, I can't love him, love is an illusion, and only created for temporary happiness; I'll just get hurt in the end. But something tells me he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally. This doesn't feel like an illusion, it feels real; as real as his warm skin feels against my face. I hope he wants to talk about this today, because I sure do."_ Sunako thought as Kyohei stirred next to her.

"Mmm… Hey, you're up. Did you get a good night's sleep?" Kyohei asked Sunako groggily.

"Yeah, all thanks to you. I would never have gone to sleep if you hadn't of been there to comfort me. In fact, I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't rushed out to meet me." Sunako admitted as she blushed slightly.

"No problem, I'll always be here for you. I'll always protect you." Kyohei said; the censoring part of his mind not fully awake yet.

Sunako smiled at this and snuggled closer to Kyohei, making him sigh happily.

"Are you hungry? I can make breakfast if you want." Sunako suggested without moving from her position in Kyohei's arms.

"Hmm…Breakfast sounds good. I don't want to move though." Kyohei said with a chuckle as he started to wake up.

"See, that's the problem, we're hungry, but we don't want to move," Sunako agreed while laughing, "But there are other people living here, so I really should get up and make breakfast for them as well."

"They can fend for themselves. I don't want to get up." Kyohei whined, making Sunako's heart skip a beat.

"We don't want Yuki to cook though, do we?" Sunako asked jokingly as she moved to look into Kyohei's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, Yuki might blow the mansion up if he cooks. Grrr…I have get up, don't I?" Kyohei grumbled as he started to force himself out of bed.

"Yes, you do have to get up, and so do I." Sunako confirmed as she moved out of bed with Kyohei.

They were still entangled in each other's arms when they were standing up, and didn't want to release either of their grips on the other person. This lasted a few minutes until Sunako realized she had to get dressed.

"Kyohei, I have to get dressed. You do too. I'll see you in the kitchen, ok?" Sunako pointed out as she tried to disentangle herself from the still sleepy Kyohei.

"Mmm…But I don't want to. Can't I just follow you to the kitchen? You don't have to get dressed." Kyohei whined, making Sunako's resolve melt.

"Come on, I'll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes. I'll make you fried shrimp if you get dressed right now." Sunako persuaded.

"Fine, but only because I get fried shrimp and I can see you in a few minutes." Kyohei grumbled reluctantly as he loosened his grip on Sunako, letting her move his arms away from her.

"Wow, you really are tired. Maybe you should just go back to sleep." Sunako suggested as she noticed Kyohei's sleepy expression.

"No! I'm going to the kitchen now!" Kyohei argued as he marched out the door.

"Don't forget to get dressed, or no fried shrimp for you!" Sunako teased as she went to her closet to find some clothes.

After Kyohei heard this, he turned around and headed to his room, grumbling as he walked. Sunako heard this and smiled to herself.

"_He really is cute when he's tired. He acts just like a little kid. I kind of hope that he'll wake up before breakfast though. If we act like we did a few minutes ago, they'll know something is up. I'll just have to restrain myself and cook breakfast like I would any other day."_ Sunako thought as she put on her favorite shirt and red sweatpants.

"_This morning was amazing. I can't believe Sunako actually wanted to be closer to me. She really is perfect, even though other people may not think so. But that doesn't matter, she's perfect to me, and that's all that matters. I really do love her," _Kyohei thought in a daze until that last thought woke him up, _"Wait, I'm not even sure if love is real. How can I be so sure of this? I really have to talk to Sunako about this; I hope she feels the same way." _

When Kyohei got to the kitchen, he found Sunako cooking breakfast. He walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and placed his head in the crook of her neck. Sunako flinched and almost punched him in the gut when she realized who it was. She continued to cook happily until their three housemates came into the dining room and saw the scene in the kitchen.

"What happened? They look like a happy couple!" Yuki exclaimed, making the lovesick pair flinch.

"They have realized their true feelings for each other!" Ranmaru said with a dramatic flourish of his hand, making Kyohei freeze in his spot.

"No, that can't be it, although I hope it's true. They probably just have a bet with each other or something." Takenaga reasoned, giving Kyohei an idea.

"How about we pretend this is all a bet of who can be nicest the longest? It would seem normal to them, wouldn't it?" Kyohei whispered in Sunako's ear.

"Ok, at least that way, hiding this will be much easier." Sunako agreed.

"Breakfast smells delicious, Sunako!" Kyohei said as he untwined his arms from around her waist and walked toward the dining room table.

"What was all that about, Kyohei? We've never seen you two do anything like that before." Takenaga asked.

"Oh, we have a bet on who can be nicest the longest. Last night, she told me I couldn't be nice to her no matter what, and I argued that I could be nice to her longer than she could be nice to me. So we started this bet. She gets two bars of chocolate and a tub of ice cream if she wins." Kyohei explained to his shocked housemates.

Sunako giggled to herself in the kitchen and brought the breakfast she had just made to the four waiting boys.

"Sunako, you're smiling! Is that part of the bet too?" Yuki asked.

"Yep, I have to be nice to Kyohei, so that involved smiling and not trying to strangle him." Sunako agreed, trying to keep the humor out of her voice.

"Sunako, you just called Kyohei by his name, not a radiant creature!" Takenaga observed, shock written across his face.

"Yes, that's also part of the bet. I actually have to call him by his name, or else I lose the bet." Sunako calmly answered.

Meanwhile, Ranmaru wasn't as shocked as his other two friends. He knew that Kyohei had feelings for Sunako, and he suspected Sunako had the same feelings. He suspected that this wasn't a bet, but a clever way to disguise their true feelings for each other. Even though he had his suspicions, he had promised Kyohei he would keep his secret, so he wouldn't say anything out of the ordinary. Kyohei noticed Ranmaru's expression and glared at him to stay quiet. Ranmaru obliged and thanked Sunako for the meal she had made instead. The five friends started eating and when they were finished, Sunako did the dishes as usual, but instead of Kyohei going into the living room to relax, he returned to the kitchen and hugged Sunako.

"I like this bet. But it could go on forever, how will we decide who wins?" Sunako said as she washed a plate.

"I don't know, you could try to kill me." Kyohei suggested jokingly.

"I could never kill you. Even though I wanted to at first, I could never do it now," Sunako said seriously as she turned to look Kyohei in the eyes, " But that would mean you'd win, and I wouldn't get my chocolate and ice cream!"

"I'll get you your treats; we just need to find a way for someone to lose." Kyohei promised while pulling Sunako in closer.

"What if we both lose at the same time?" Sunako suggested as she turned to return to the dishes, keeping close to Kyohei.

"Then I won't get my prize." Kyohei complained.

"What's your prize?" Sunako asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Kyohei replied as he thought about his reward, _"I want to kiss her. That will be prize. Wow, I really need to talk to her about my thoughts and feelings. This is still confusing, even though I think I have my answer."_

"Ha! You don't know what you want your reward to be!" Sunako teased as she washed a bowl.

"No, I do, now! It's a surprise, though!" Kyohei said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, "I really like this bet. It's not as hard to hide from them anymore, and I can do this more often."

"You're right, it's not as hard to hide anymore, and I also like the fact that we can stuff like this without being worried," Sunako agreed as she turned to face Kyohei, "Do you want to come grocery shopping with me? We can talk if you want."

"Ok, I'd like that. I thought of something confusing last night, and I wanted to talk to you about it." Kyohei said as he accepted her invitation.

"Really? You had confusing thoughts as well? I had some this morning, and wanted to talk to you about them too," Sunako said with a smile as she finished the dishes, "Ok, I'm done. Do you want to go now?"

"Sure, let's go." Kyohei said as he kissed the top of Sunako's head and moved to hold her hand.

The pair walked out the door and Sunako told the remaining inhabitants that she was going shopping. As soon as they couldn't see the mansion anymore, Kyohei slid his arm around Sunako's waist, which made her flinch.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kyohei asked worriedly as he put his hand by his side.

"No, it's just that Kirashi did that, and that reminded me of what happened yesterday." Sunako said apologetically.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Kyohei apologized.

"Don't worry, this sort of thing happened a lot last night, but when I realized it was you, I wasn't bothered by it." Sunako said as she tried to get Kyohei's warm around her again.

"Oh, so it's ok, then?" Kyohei said nervously as he let Sunako take his arm and bring it her other shoulder.

"Yes, it's ok. What were you thinking about last night?" Sunako reassured him.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about a lot of stuff, like how beautiful you look when you sleep. I also thought I always want you to be happy, even if I'm not the one who's doing it. I will always protect you and be there for you. And I thought about other things that I wasn't sure if they were real or not. That part was confusing," Kyohei explained as he tried to find a way to tell her what was confusing him without confessing his love to her, "What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, well I started thinking about what Kirashi did, and then I thought about how you were there to comfort me. Then I wondered why I went to you and not Noi, and I figured it was because I wanted protection, not just comforting words. Although you did comfort me, you've always known what to say to make me feel better, even if you were the one who upset me. You're really a kind and gentle person under the tough guy act you show to everyone; you just need to get close enough. You're amazing, and I realized that I wanted someone who I could trust to protect and comfort me when I need it, and you're that person." Sunako said as she blushed heavily and opened her mouth to say something else, but couldn't make her voice come out.

"Y-you really think that? Thank you so much, have you been thinking about illusions lately?" Kyohei asked shyly as he flushed a brilliant red.

"Y-yeah, if something's an illusion, it can't feel real, right?" Sunako whispered, barely finding her voice.

"That's what I think, but then – just answer this question please. Love is just an illusion, right?" Kyohei asked, not able to find any other way to find out besides confessing to the girl standing in front of him.

"I'm not sure. I thought it was just an illusion that creates temporary happiness. I thought I would always end up getting hurt in the end, but -" Sunako answered with confusion in her tone, but got interrupted by Kyohei.

"I would never hurt you! I would always make you happy, no matter what!" Kyohei burst out, blushing even more once he realized what he had just done.

"I was going to say 'But I didn't think you would ever hurt me.' And it felt real, as real as your hands feel in mine." Sunako finished, unable to say what she truly wanted to say.

"So, do you think it's real, or not? Because I don't know what to think. I think I found my answer, and I hope it's the same as yours, but it's still confusing. I – I – I…" Kyohei stammered, unable to force the words out of his mouth.

"…love you?" Sunako asked; her whisper barely audible as she looked up hopefully at Kyohei.

"Yes! That's what I was trying to say! I love you, Sunako, and I hope I didn't scare you with that. I would never want to scare you like that. Is that ok?" Kyohei confessed, rambling afterwards because he was nervous.

"Yes, it's ok. I think I love you too. This is such a confusing answer, isn't it?" Sunako confessed, telling Kyohei her true thoughts.

"Yeah, it's a confusing answer, but we can figure it out together." Kyohei said as his eyes lit up and his smile blinded Sunako.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Now what are we going to do about them?" Sunako agreed, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Forget about them right now. We have shopping to do!" Kyohei exclaimed as he dragged Sunako to the shopping arcade.

"Ok, but we'll have to think of something before we go back home." Sunako declared, laughing as she ran to the nearest stand to buy…carrots.

**So would this be a good ending for the story, or should I go on to write about their decision to tell or hide their confessions from Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki? Please tell me! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi! I've continued the story! I kind of wanted to, but thought I had a good ending. This is either a continuation of the story, or kind of epilogue-ish. I want 20 chapters, and I was thinking about making a sequel, so maybe this will be a bridge between the two? I'm not entirely sure right now, so your opinions would be helpful!**

**I've got 2 new reviewers! Seishin Okami and FireStorm1991! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue reviewing! **

**I don't own Wallflower! :)**

Chapter 18

Sunako and Kyohei carried home the shopping bags and as they entered the front doors of the mansion, their three housemates and friends noticed something different between the new couple. They whispered between themselves and came to the conclusion that it was just part of the bet. Ranmaru, on the other hand, kept his romantic observations to himself. Sunako and Kyohei put away the groceries in the kitchen and left for Sunako's room to discuss what to do about their nosy friends.

"So what should we do about this? Should we tell them, or hide it from them?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"I don't know, I don't think we can hide this any longer. It was exhausting, and I did it because I didn't want them telling us things that may not have been true. Turns out, whatever they would have said is true," Sunako said with a smile as she continued to talk to Kyohei, "I don't want to hurt them to get hurt though, so maybe we should just tell them."

"That does seem like a good idea. I guess we'll just have to put up with whatever teasing and torment they give us then, right?" Kyohei agreed as he pulled Sunako in for a hug.

"When do we tell them? That's what we have to answer next." Sunako said as she returned Kyohei's embrace.

"As soon as I get my reward. You got yours, so I should get mine, right?" Kyohei said with a smile as looked down playfully at Sunako.

"For the bet? What do want for your prize?" Sunako asked, and was answered by a long, passionate kiss.

"_Oh, that's what you wanted,"_ Sunako thought as she relished the feel of Kyohei's lips on hers, _"It feels like I'm going to melt. But in a good way. I won't die from this, in fact, I think it will make me happier."_

Sunako melted into Kyohei's arms and returned his kiss. Kyohei wasn't expecting this, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

"_She's melting, just like she said would. She didn't know melting could be a good thing though."_ Kyohei thought happily as he pulled Sunako closer into him, trying to make her a part of him.

When they broke apart from their kiss, they were both a little out of breath and flushed from their kiss.

"So that's what you wanted as your reward. I think that counts as reward for me too." Sunako said as she leaned her head on Kyohei's chest.

"I guess that's not a very good reward for a bet, then," Kyohei chuckled as he rubbed Sunako's back, "We need to tell them now, don't we?"

"Yup, time to face the peanut gallery." Sunako said with a laugh as she stood up.

"Ugh, this will be interesting." Kyohei said with a sigh as he got up as well.

Once they were in the living room, they met the gazes of three interested boys. Ranmaru wasn't as interested as the other two, but instead sat quietly and smiled knowingly.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." Sunako said nervously as she squeezed Kyohei's hand for support.

"What?" Yuki asked innocently.

"There was never a bet. So, no one won it." Sunako continued, hoping they would get what she was saying without her having to actually say it.

"Ok, so why were you two being so nice to each other?" Takenaga asked, oblivious to what Sunako was implying.

"Well, we, uh," Sunako started but was interrupted by an overdramatic Ranmaru.

"Have you two realized your true feelings for each other?" Ranmaru asked as rivers of tears poured from his eyes, "I'm so proud of you two! You've come such a long way! You…"

"Yes, alright! I love Sunako, and she loves me! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kyohei yelled, annoyed by the time it was taking to tell one simple thing, and Ranmaru's acting.

"Wha – Really? Is that true?" Takenaga and Yuki said in unison, their jaws dropping to the floor simultaneously.

"Yes, we just figured today, actually. We didn't want to hide from you anymore, so we decided to tell you the truth." Sunako said timidly, leaning against Kyohei.

"Wait, you were hiding from us before this? How long, and why?" Takenaga asked, observant as ever.

"Yes, we started talking to each other about the confusing thoughts and dreams we were having the day after I went to Harajuku with Kirashi," Sunako shivered at that last part, "that was also the day that Kyohei asked to go shopping with me. We didn't want you to make fun of us, or tell us things that may not be true. So we hid our conversations and new, friendlier relationship from you. I hope we didn't you guys in the process."

"Oh, well I guess you were right to hide it from us until you figured out your answer. We probably would've just confused you, or made you reject the truth more." Takenaga said, agreeing with their reasoning.

"So you guys are ok? That's good." Sunako said as a sigh of relief escaped both Sunako's and Kyohei's lips.

"The one you should be worried about is Noi though. She'll obsess over your new relationship status." Yuki said with a smile, prompting a quick glare from Takenaga.

"Oh, yeah. Well, we'll tell her when we see her." Sunako responded with a sigh.

Suddenly, Sunako remembered someone else that would be highly interested in this new development.

"What about Auntie? I'm not sure what her reaction will be like." Sunako said with concern as Auntie conveniently dropped into the front yard by parachute.

"I guess we're going to find out." Yuki said as he heard Auntie enter the mansion.

"I'm back! I've come to invite you to another party! I trust that Sunako has become a lady by now?" Auntie said as she greeted the five inhabitants.

"What kind of party is it? It's not one of stupid engagement parties, is it?" Kyohei growled as he pulled Sunako in protectively.

"Oh, what has happened here? It looks like something has happened between you two." Auntie observed, amused at the new development.

"Ky…" Ranmaru started, only to be interrupted by Sunako.

"Kyohei and I have realized our feelings for each other." Sunako said as she moved further into Kyohei's protective arms.

"Really? What are they, then?" Auntie prodded.

"I love him. Kyohei's always been there for me, and I just noticed that. He's amazing." Sunako said as she looked up into Kyohei's warm, amber eyes.

"Do you feel the same, Kyohei?" Auntie asked unnecessarily.

"Yes. I love her, and I'll always be here to protect her." Kyohei said as he met the loving violet eyes staring up at him.

"Well, this may be the time when Sunako transforms into a true lady. I'll pick you up on Friday at three o'clock." Auntie said as began to leave.

"Wait. You never answered my question. Is this another one of those useless engagement parties? If it is, I'm not going. I don't care how expensive the rent will be, I'm not letting some stranger marry my Sunako." Kyohei said with a glare that could kill a lion.

"No, it's not an engagement party as far as I know. It's the anniversary of one of my close friends. Is that suitable enough for you?" Auntie said with acid in her tone.

"Yeah. She doesn't need any more people asking to marry her. She's mine." Kyohei said protectively, staring directly at Auntie.

"Good. I'll see you at three, then." Auntie said stiffly, and swiftly left the mansion in a helicopter.

Everyone in the room was shocked at Kyohei's actions, even Sunako. She stared up at him in shock, not believing what she had just heard.

"_He would give up his free rent just to protect me."_ Sunako thought in wonder as she stared happily into the amber eyes of the boy she loved.

"You don't care about the rent anymore?" Takenaga asked, as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"That's right. If Sunako has to marry some random stranger just so we can get free rent, I'll gladly pay it so she can stay with me." Kyohei confirmed; his eyes fiery with passion.

"To use the words of Auntie, 'Love changes a person.'. Kyohei doesn't care about money, as long as Sunako is happy." Ramaru stated as he wiped his eyes with a tissue.

"Yeah, yeah. You get the point. Now can we please get dinner? I'm hungry." Kyohei said, making everyone in the room laugh at his sudden comment.

"Now there's the Kyohei we know!" Yuki exclaimed jokingly.

"Come on, I'll make dinner. Just stay out of the kitchen." Sunako warned as she laughed at the normalcy of Kyohei's comment.

"But Kyohei can go in the kitchen! Why can't we?" Ranmaru teased as Sunako turned to go to the kitchen.

"Because Kyohei's different! He's the only one who can enter my sanctuary!" Sunako stated as she took Kyohei's hand and dragged him to the kitchen.

**Seishin Okami: It bugged me that they hadn't kissed as a couple yet either, and I wanted Sunako to realize that melting could be a good thing. :) In the end, I ended up updating just to so this could happen. XD**

**FireStorm1991: I agree with you completely. So, I figured I could write the next chapter and just not upload it if I wanted to end it that way. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! I'm back with Chapter 19! I'm hoping that Chapter 20 will the last chapter, and then I might start working on a sequel! **

**Thanks for the review, FireStorm1991! I love reviews, so keep reviewing! I'm hoping to reach 20 reviews by the end of this story! Wouldn't that be cool? 20 reviews and 20 chapters? But more is always good! :D**

**I don't Wallflower, but I do have some of the mangas! :)**

Chapter 19

"It's so much better now that we don't have to hide from them anymore." Sunako said with relief as she folded into Kyohei's loving arms.

"Yeah, it's a lot less tiring, too. I can feel it already." Kyohei agreed as he put his head into the crook of Sunako's neck to watch her cook.

Sunako hummed to herself as she deveined and battered shrimp. Kyohei enjoyed the feeling of the vibrations in Sunako's throat when she hummed, making him sigh happily and nuzzle in closer. Sunako smiled as she fried the shrimp and leaned into Kyohei's embrace. She plated the shrimp and turned to bring them to the table, but Kyohei stole one before she could stop him.

"Hey! You still have to wait like everyone else!" Sunako exclaimed as she swatted away Kyohei's hand.

Kyohei mumbled and flicked the top of Sunako's head as they entered the dining room.

"Some things never change, do they? They're still fighting with each other, even if it's only playful." Takenaga observed humorously.

"Yup! I like this version of fighting better, though. It's not as violent." Yuki agreed enthusiastically.

"But it wouldn't be the same if they didn't annoy each other, now would it?" Ranmaru added.

"Say what you want, I just want to eat!" Kyohei exclaimed as he pulled Sunako into the chair next to him.

"Ok, everyone, dig in." Sunako said with a smile as she waited for the plate of shrimp.

As usual, Sunako did the dishes while the others lounged in the living room. Kyohei joined her in the kitchen and hugged her from behind, prompting a small sigh from Sunako. They stayed like that until Sunako finished, and then they went into the living room to relax. Sunako wasn't used to being in the living room with her four friends voluntarily, so she felt awkward until Kyohei pulled her onto a couch near the window. Auntie's upcoming party seemed to be a popular topic among the three previously talking housemates.

"I wonder what it's going to be like." Yuki said.

"There will tons of beautiful women! I can't wait!" Ranmaru said eagerly.

"Remember we have to make Sunako look breathtaking for the party." Takenaga added as he smiled at Sunako.

"It'll probably just be stuffy and boring. There better not be anyone who wants to randomly propose to Sunako there." Kyohei said, threatening any possible suitors in his mind.

"What do you want to wear, Sunako? Do you want us pick something out for you?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Um, sure. I don't want to have to try on millions of dresses, so why don't you pick one? It'll be a lot easier, and less bothersome." Sunako replied in her usual way.

"Do you want me to do your hair as well? I can cut it if you like." Takenaga suggested, expecting her to run from the room.

"Considering I don't what to with my hair, sure. But don't cut it!" Sunako agreed.

"I'll do your makeup, just like I've always done!" Ranmaru declared as he thought of possible looks for Sunako.

"This takes so much effort. Why can't we just go to a beach party, instead?" Kyohei complained, prompting a glare from Sunako, "Even though it's going to be hot, wouldn't that be better than being at a stuffy party? We could actually have fun at the beach!"

"Good point. Then I wouldn't have to dress up in such extravagant clothes. Although I don't want to wear a swimsuit. I'll stick with shorts." Sunako agreed, liking the beach idea more than the castle idea.

"Well, Auntie invited us to her friend's castle, so that's where we're going." Takenaga stated.

"I want to watch a movie. Are you coming?" Sunako asked Kyohei as she looked at Kyohei.

"Yup! What movie are we watching?" Kyohei asked as he got up off the couch and started to follow Sunako to her room.

"I don't know yet. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Sunako said cheerily as she walked to her room.

"They really have changed a lot. Sunako even lets Kyohei enter her oasis now." Ranmaru said appreciatively.

"Yeah, it's going to be a lot more peaceful now that they're together." Yuki added.

"I wouldn't go that far. Those two bring trouble wherever they go." Takenaga joked as he laid back in his chair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! The final chapter is here! I hope you've enjoyed my story! :) This is a super long chapter! The longest yet! But that's the saying goes, right? "The longer, the better!" XD**

**Thanks Anita77, Seishin Okami, and Fairytwin for reviewing! I'm up to 25 reviews! Can I get up to 30? Please review! **

**Remember, I don't own Wallflower!**

Chapter 20

The next morning, Sunako woke up comfortably cuddled up next to Kyohei. She tilted her head up kissed Kyohei's cheek gently; afraid she might wake him up.

"_I'm not to the point where I can kiss him when he's awake, but I can do it when I'm asleep,"_ Sunako thought shyly, _"But I don't mind if he kisses me, preferably not in public, though."_

Kyohei made a contented noise and tightened his arms her, a peaceful smile present on his beautiful face. Sunako couldn't help but think how cute he looked that way, which provoked the memory of the first time she'd seen him. It was the day Sunako met Kyohei, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and Yuki when Auntie had given them the free rent deal.

"_I've changed so much since then. This never would have happened back then; I would have passed out from a nosebleed just looking at them,"_ Sunako thought with wonder as she thought about all the good times they'd had, _"Come to think of it, I haven't had a nosebleed in a while. I wonder why?"_

At that moment, Kyohei slowly opened his eyes, seeing the thoughtful expression on Sunako's face.

"I'm not dreaming. All of that really happened. I can't believe it." Kyohei said in a gravelly voice, rough from sleep.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sunako joked as she looked into his surprised eyes.

"What? No! It's a really good thing, actually. It's just that I can't believe this all happened. I mean, I confessed my love to you, and you didn't get a nosebleed." Kyohei said in wonder.

"Hey! That's not the only thing I did! I also confessed my love as well!" Sunako said defensively; then laughed, "And you didn't punch me in the face."

"Ha ha. I'm just really happy this isn't all just a dream. What were you thinking about when I woke up?" Kyohei asked staring inquisitively into Sunako's mesmerizing purple eyes.

"Oh, well, I was thinking how much I've changed. This would've never happened two years ago. I would've fainted from blood loss at the sight of you. Now I can do this." Sunako said as she gently kissed the same spot on Kyohei's cheek, blushing profusely after she buried her in Kyohei's strong chest.

"We've both come a long way from where we started." Kyohei agreed, blushing as well.

"Do you want breakfast now? I can make omelets." Sunako suggested as she stayed curled up on Kyohei's arms.

"Yeah, but I'm not starving. You only have to make it if you want to get up." Kyohei responded with a smile.

"That's a tough decision. Make breakfast for everyone, or stay warm and comfortable right here. Hmmm…" Sunako said as she debated which option to choose.

"I vote stay here. I don't want to move." Kyohei said as he put his head on top of Sunako's.

"Ok, then. We'll stay here like this until everyone else wants breakfast. Then I'll have to go make it." Sunako decided, already starting to fall back asleep.

"Sounds like a plan." Kyohei agreed, the comfort of having Sunako in his arms lulling him to sleep.

Later, they were woken up by three hungry housemates, so Sunako got up to make breakfast, reluctantly leaving a sleepy Kyohei behind. After breakfast was done, everyone decided that it was time to get ready for the party. Yuki ordered Sunako's dress, Takenaga decided what hairstyle to use with it, and Ranmaru practiced a new makeup technique. Kyohei and Sunako on the other hand, went to Sunako's room, watched a movie, and ate chocolate.

By the time the day of the party arrived, everyone was busy getting ready for the anniversary they were forced to attend. Kyohei saw Sunako when she was fully dressed and ready and stifled a gasp. This had to be the most beautiful she had ever looked before. Sunako held her breath as well when she Kyohei in an almost tuxedo-like suit. Kyohei was dressed in a cream colored suit with a vest the same color as his eyes underneath. He wore a red rose in his suit pocket and had his hands held behind his back. Sunako was in a strapless, dark purple, floor length dress that had a black lace overlay and ribbons laced up her exposed back in crisscrosses. She wore black high heels and her hair lay in soft curls around her shoulders. She had a red rose in her hair as a pin and had bright red lips to match the rose. She looked like a dark princess and Kyohei a prince of light. They didn't have much time to stare I wonder at the other's appearance since Auntie came in at precisely three o'clock to pick them up. Auntie marveled at the sight of her niece holding hands with such a handsome boy. She knew that tonight, Sunako would be a true lady and all her wishes would come true.

"Nakahara-san! It's so nice to see to you again! Is this your niece?" Sakura, Auntie's friend, greeted.

"Yes, this is Sunako. She's come here with her boyfriend, Kyohei." Auntie said as she introduced everyone.

"She looks radiant tonight, as well as her boyfriend." Sakura complimented as she scanned the room for her husband.

"Why, thank you. I hope you have a great time tonight, after all, it is your anniversary!" Auntie said as she accepted Sakura's compliment.

"I have to go find my husband now, please enjoy the party!" Sakura said as she excused herself.

"There's a balcony over there if you two want to go outside. I'll see you later!" Auntie said as she glided over to a group of wealthy looking people.

"Do you want to go outside? Or do you want something to drink, instead?" Kyohei asked, ready to do whatever Sunako chose.

"I'm actually kind of thirsty. I'll be waiting on the balcony for you." Sunako said as she walked over to the sliding glass doors.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Kyohei replied as he navigated his way through the crowd of people, _"I hate crowds, and so does Sunako. I think that's why she went onto the balcony. Hopefully this won't take too long."_

As Sunako stepped onto the balcony, she realized with disappointment that she wouldn't be alone. She tried to walk over to the railing to get as far away from the crowded room as possible, when a man in a black tuxedo with cleanly cut brown hair stopped her.

"Hello, you look very beautiful tonight. I was wondering if you would like to talk with me." the man said smoothly.

"Um, thank you. What did you want to talk about?" Sunako asked cautiously.

"I am the owner and head chef at France's greatest restaurant. I would like to know if you enjoy cooking." the man explained, taking a step forward to close the distance between them.

"Oh, well I've never heard of you before, but I do enjoy cooking." Sunako replied, less cautious now that she knew what they were talking about.

"What do you like to cook? Do you have a specialty?" the man asked curiously.

"Mainly I cook Japanese dishes, but I like to try making new things as well." Sunako answered.

"That's wonderful! Do you have anyone to taste your food for you?" the man inquired, continuing the conversation.

"Yes, I live with four other boys, one of which who's my boyfriend. They always compliment my cooking." Sunako responded with a small smile that made the man melt.

"Really? That must involve lots of housework. A beautiful lady such as you should not be on her knees cleaning. What would you say if I asked you to come live with me?" the man asked, his mind made up.

"Actually, I don't mind the housework, and I wouldn't want to leave my boyfriend and friends by themselves." Sunako said, trying to ward off the seemingly harmless man.

"But living in a house with four boys must be rough. Wouldn't you like a lavish and peaceful life instead?" the man persuaded.

"No, I like my life the way it is. I'm sorry, but I don't want to move away from everyone I know to live with some stranger." Sunako explained as she carefully tried to reject him.

"Fine. Since I have to it, I will. I have never met a girl as beautiful as you who loves to cook before. I'm in love with you already, and I want to make you my bride. Please marry me, young lady." the man confessed as he dropped onto one knee.

"I've already told you twice that I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to leave him for some stranger I've only just met five minutes ago. I'm sorry, but I love Kyohei, my boyfriend, and I'm staying with my friends." Sunako politely declined with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Kyohei found Sunako standing before a man on one knee, and angrily walked toward him.

"I won't take 'No' for answer, my beautiful flower. You will become my wife." the man said as he stood back up and walked closer to Sunako.

"She's mine, so leave her alone. She'll never marry you." Kyohei said protectively as he towered over the man threatening Sunako.

"I suppose you're the boyfriend. Well I'm not going to let this precious flower fall from my grasp." the man said menacingly as he turned around to face Kyohei.

"That's it! You'll never touch her, and I'm going to make damn sure that you never do!" Kyohei exclaimed protectively as he grabbed the man by his collar and hoisted him off the ground.

"You think you can beat me, tough guy? Go ahead and try." the man challenged as he wriggled free from Kyohei's grip.

Kyohei smiled viciously and punched the man in the face, then the stomach. The man responded by throwing a punch that landed on Kyohei's jaw. After a few minutes of intense fighting, the man produced a thin knife from his suit coat and stabbed Kyohei in the stomach, making him recoil and drop to the ground in pain. Sunako resisted the urge to run to Kyohei's side and instead kicked the man in the face, knocking him out. She then ran over to the wounded and bleeding Kyohei and opened his suit coat and vest. She grabbed a napkin from one of the tables and pressed it to Kyohei's wound. Then, she ripped a strip of fabric off of the nearest tablecloth and wrapped it tightly around Kyohei's waist. She buttoned his vest and suit coat back up, and then helped him get to a standing position.

"Thanks, Sunako. I didn't know that guy had a knife. Let's find Auntie so we can go home." Kyohei said; voice strained with pain.

"Ok, I'll let you sit down in the lobby, so you don't have to walk around as much." Sunako suggested as she helped Kyohei walk through the glass doors leading to the ballroom.

"No, she shouldn't be that hard to find. Let's just find her and go." Kyohei argued tiredly.

"Oh, ok, then." Sunako agreed as she looked up into Kyohei's pain stricken face.

A few minutes later, they found Auntie and followed her to the lounge where they could talk in private.

"What happened to you, Kyohei?" Auntie asked incredulously as she stared at his bloodstained vest.

"Some guy proposed to Sunako and when she rejected him, he started to move in closer to her, not accepting rejection. I tried to protect her, but he had a knife and stabbed me. Sunako got rid of him so he wouldn't hurt either of us anymore," Kyohei explained in a pained voice," I thought you said that this wasn't an engagement party! I thought this wouldn't happen!"

"Oh…Well this is an anniversary party, I didn't lie to you, but apparently this man proposed to her anyway. I'll have Sebastian take you home if you want." Auntie responded calmly.

"Please do that, we need to get home so Kyohei can rest, and I can put proper bandages on him." Sunako said as Kyohei swayed on her shoulders.

"Ok, I'll call him. What do you mean by proper bandages?" Auntie asked, afraid her niece might not be lady after all.

"Well, I needed to stop the bleeding, so I used a napkin and part of a tablecloth." Sunako answered innocently.

"What? That is not what a lady does! A lady calls the paramedics and anxiously awaits arrival!" Auntie exploded, "Kyohei, Sunako is not a true lady! What have you four been doing these past two years?"

"Sunako is a lady! Maybe not the lady you have in mind, but she is a lady." Kyohei said defensively as he straightened and looked directly at Auntie.

"What is a lady, then? What makes my niece the perfect lady?" Auntie challenged.

"She can cook, clean, defend herself," Kyohei started, but was interrupted by Auntie.

"Those are the qualities of a housewife, not a lady!" Auntie corrected.

"And, she can behave properly in the correct situation." Kyohei finished.

"So tearing a tablecloth is ladylike to you?" Auntie asked incredulously.

"No, but it was the right thing to do at that moment. If she had waited for the paramedics to come, I may have died from blood loss." Kyohei said; which made Sunako stiffen at the thought of a dead Kyohei.

"Fine. But she's not the lady I dreamed of. She must be a lady in her day to day life as well. I'll cut your rent in half again, but you're not getting free rent." Auntie grudgingly agreed.

"That's perfectly fine with me. But how do you plan on seeing her every day when you're almost never in Tokyo?" Kyohei asked as he began to sag back onto Sunako's shoulders, prompting a worried glance from Sunako.

"I have my ways. Now go outside. Sebastian should be here any minute to pick you up." Auntie said as she dismissed them.

Sunako half dragged Kyohei to the front yard where they would meet Sebastian. She was worried about Kyohei; he was depending on her more and more with every passing minute. His eyes were half closed and he was leaning heavily on her shoulder. He looked like he was about to collapse. Just as Sunako thought he would pass out, Sebastian landed the helicopter skillfully on the massive driveway and beckoned them aboard. Sunako helped Kyohei onto the helicopter and laid his head on her lap so he could sleep. She looked down at him, worry etched across her face, as they flew back to the mansion in Tokyo. When they arrived, Sebastian helped Sunako carry the now unconscious Kyohei inside the mansion and into her room. Sunako thanked Sebastian and went to get the first aid kit to tend to Kyohei's wound. She returned to her room with bandages and removed Kyohei's shirts and the strip of cloth that serving as a bandage. Her nose bled in two little rivulets down her face while she cleaned and re-bandaged Kyohei's wound. She retrieved a shirt from Kyohei's room and put it on him so he wouldn't catch a cold, then picked up a horror novel and read next to her bed.

A few hours later, Takenaga, Ranmaru, and Yuki came home and went to check on the two lovebirds. They walked in on Sunako with her head on her bed, her hands clutching Kyohei's as they both slept in what looked like peace. They retreated to their rooms to change into their pajamas and go to sleep as well.

The next morning, Sunako woke up and looked at Kyohei's pain filled face. She sighed unhappily, moved onto her bed beside Kyohei, and wrapped her arms protectively around the injured boy next to her. An hour or so later, Kyohei woke up to find himself wrapped in Sunako's embrace. He saw that he was in a different shirt and that Sunako had a thin line of dried blood on her face. After he noticed that, he looked around the room for more blood, but couldn't find any.

"_She actually had a normal nosebleed. I guess I shouldn't be worried about her dying from blood loss anymore. I hope she didn't think I was dying. She looks so unhappy; I hope she wakes up soon so she can see me awake."_ Kyohei thought as he tried to turn around to face Sunako, but failed. His stomach hurt too much from the stab wound he had gotten the previous day.

Instead, he moved himself further into Sunako's arms and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. It woke her up after a few minutes, when she realized that Kyohei was awake.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?" Sunako asked, relieved.

"I feel good until I have to roll over. I tried to face you, but it still hurts a lot." Kyohei responded with a small laugh, wincing at the pain it caused.

"Ok, at least you've stopped bleeding. I was worried you might die from blood loss." Sunako admitted guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. I sometimes wonder how you don't die from your nosebleeds. Speaking of, you didn't have an explosive nosebleed last night. For once you had a normal one." Kyohei said as he smiled and tried to face Sunako again.

Sunako moved to the other side of her bed so Kyohei could see her without being in pain. She put her hands around his back and looked into his comforting eyes that were tainted with pain. Kyohei smiled in gratitude and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks." Kyohei said as he put his head on top of hers.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Kyohei's stomach growled with hunger.

"Do you want me to make breakfast? It sounds like you're hungry." Sunako asked with a laugh.

"Sure, what are you going to make?" Kyohei asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. I'll think of something when I get to the kitchen." Sunako answered as she slowly detangled herself from their embrace.

As soon as Sunako was standing beside her bed, Kyohei attempted to get up as well, but couldn't due to his stomach injury.

"I'll bring your breakfast in here for you, if that's ok. You can rest there all day if you need to." Sunako offered as she bent down to straighten the covers over Kyohei.

"Thanks, it hurts a bit more than I thought." Kyohei admitted as he pulled Sunako's face down for a kiss.

Sunako still wasn't used to kissing Kyohei, even if they had done it before they admitted their true feelings. Her eyes widened and she became as still as a statue. Then, when the kiss was over, she started to walk out of her room to the kitchen, when she was stopped by Kyohei's request.

"Can I have some strawberries?" Kyohei asked innocently.

"Sure." Sunako said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Sunako ended up making fried shrimp and omelets for breakfast. She served her three friends, and then returned to her room with both hers and Kyohei's breakfasts, along with strawberries.

"Fried shrimp! Thanks!" Kyohei exclaimed as he saw Sunako enter the room.

"Yup, I figured an injured person should get to eat their favorite foods." Sunako stated as sat down on her bed next to him.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Sunako broke the silence.

"Are you really ok? Because you passed out last night from blood loss. How much pain are you in right now?" Sunako asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm really ok, and that was last night, not this morning. As for how much pain I'm in, it depends on the position I'm in. Right now, it's just an annoying little pain until I try to move or laugh." Kyohei responded calmly, trying to comfort Sunako.

"Oh, ok. Do you want any pain killers? I think we have some." Sunako offered as her worries receded a bit.

"No, I hate feeling fuzzy headed. I'll deal with this myself." Kyohei assured.

"Ok, but if you ever want anything, I can get it for you." Sunako said as she finished her breakfast.

"Ok, then, I'll tell you if I need anything." Kyohei said with a smile as he gazed into her beautiful purple eyes.

"Let me see your bandage, it might need to be changed." Sunako said as she cleared their plates off of her bed.

"Hmm? Ok." Kyohei responded as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

Once Kyohei's shirt was open, Sunako could see his torso and the bandage that covered his wound. She carefully removed the bandage, trying not to cause Kyohei any pain. She threw away the bloodstained bandage and replaced it with a new, clean one. After she finished wrapping the bandage, she proceeded to button up Kyohei's shirt for him.

"Thanks, I feel better already." Kyohei said as he planted a kiss on Sunako's forehead.

"You're welcome. Now you might heal faster." Sunako said as she curled up next to him.

"Then I'll be able to move and get out of this stupid bed." Kyohei said as he wrapped his strong arms around Sunako.

"That would be good. Then we could go to the park or something." Sunako suggested as she snaked her arms around Kyohei's body.

"That would be fun. I'd like that." Kyohei said as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"_I really think love is real. If it wasn't, how could I feel like this?" _Both Kyohei and Sunako thought at the same time, _"I love you."_

**Anita 77: Thanks! **

**Seishin Okami: I was thinking I'd let Noi find out later, like in an epilogue, or maybe the sequel? And I'm going to try to put Noi, Tamao, and Machiko in the sequel as well. :) As for the fangirls, that's what the sequel's going to be about! XD**

**Fairy Twin: Thanks for all the reviews! I came on to check if I'd gotten any more reviews. I expected to find 18, but instead I found 25! I only really wanted Sunako to like Kirashi as a friend, because if she liked someone else, she wouldn't be able to figure out that she was in love with Kyohei as easily. Besides, then the whole part where he comforted her wouldn't be there at all! **

**I'll respond anyone else who reviews my story by PM!**


End file.
